Dalton Drabbles
by slysadie
Summary: Lots of little one shots and drabbles about our favorite Warblers! Wevid, Jogan, Rane, Niff, Sperril, Klaine, Sebrek, Chustin are my main ones but I'm happy to take requests :   Most are fluff, but there are a few more serious ones
1. Chapter 1 Skiing

**So this is what happens when I get bored... I hate myself for this...**

* * *

><p>"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow."<p>

"We're almost back to the lodge. It's o.k." Shane said, turning his head to get a better look at Reed whom he was half dragging across the slope. This was made difficult by his ski mask, goggles, and scarf.

"Ow." was all he said in response.

"Well you did say you'd skied before." Shane pointed out.

"On the east coast though." sighed Reed, making a mental note to never ever again think the Rockies would be anything like Appalachia.

"The east coast doesn't even really count as skiing if you ask me." Shane answered, with the air of superiority only the very rich and spoiled could muster. Reed didn't catch this of course, as he was extraordinarily rich and spoiled himself.

"Yes, well mother thought the mountains there would be safer there."

"They're Reed sized." Shane joked. The smaller boy pouted unhappily at the jab to his height.

"Aw. I'm sorry. Don't be mad. It's my fault. I should have known the slope was too hard."

Reed continued to look upset.

"I promise to get you hot chocolate." Shane added, smiling hopefully, his eyebrows doing a weird spasm on his forehead, as he tried to do puppy- dog eyes. Reed's anger wavered, but his expression didn't change.

"What if I kiss it to make it all feel better?" said Shane after a moment, giving Reed an innocent look. Reed rolled his eyes, but smiled. Suddenly they were in the snow, Shane having tackled Reed.

"Ow."

"OhmygodIamsosorry!" yelled Shane, immediately rolling off Reed. "I completely forgot about your ankle!" Reed giggled a bit at Shane's expression.

"You know it's really not so bad down here in the snow. As long as there's someone to keep you warm."

Shane thought Reed looked like an angel at that moment. Cheeks flushed, fluffy, strawberry blonde hair sticking out from his hat as he lay sprawled in the snow.

"Now how about that kiss?"


	2. Chapter 2 Niff

They were laying Nick on top, Jeff on the bottom, in the middle of Warbler hall. How did this come to be you might ask? Well it all started with a song.

Watching Nick had become almost something of a past time for Jeff. Whenever Wes and his gavel, David agreeing with him, and Blaine singing solos grew dull, he would just turn to look at his best friend. Nick was the most single interesting, sexy, amazing person in the world as far as Jeff was convinced.

Nick was having trouble keeping his feeling from showing. He was infatuated with his best friend Jeff, and the harder he tried to hide his feelings the stronger and more obvious they seemed to become. He was near his breaking point. Soon his emotions would have to be let out.

"Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?" asked Thad. "Seriously?"

"It's a classic." said David, as though everyone should know that. Thad just raised his eyebrows higher. The Warblers spent only about an hour and a half practicing before it was perfect. They knew each other's moves and styles so well, it didn't take long for them to become perfectly synchronized.

"Well I think that's as good as we can get." said Wes happily. He walked over to the desk and banged his gavel. "Practice adjourned." David rolled his eyes at his best friend, before gathering his things and walking out. Slowly the room emptied, but Jeff and Nick both straggled behind.

Nick: Oh my god. oh my god. oh my god.

Jeff: I can't do it

Nick: How am I supposed to tell him I'm in love with him?

Jeff: What will he think if I suddenly make a move?

The last Warbler walked out, leaving Nick and Jeff alone, staring at each other. It didn't even take words. The looks in their eyes said it all. Suddenly the gap between them closed, and their bodies were flush against each other. The kiss wasn't short or sweet the way first ones are meant to be. Instead it was long, heavy, and full of passion. Jeff's tongue swiped, experimentally from his mouth. Nick gladly opened his, giving Jeff free range. It was all teeth, tongue and want. No need. These emotions had been building up for years. Now they were backing up against a wall, knocking over a small table on the way there. They tripped, and landed sprawled on the floor. They didn't even seem to notice, as their lips continued to collide sloppily, over and over.

"How long are they going to go at it?" wondered Wes out loud.

"Well let's see. We have, what? About three years of repressed emotions? I don't think we'll be seeing these two for a while." smiled Blaine. He turned and began to walk away. "Remember how long it was when you and David finally realized you were in love?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." muttered Wes. He took one last look at Nick and Jeff, who were now rolling around quite a bit on the floor, before turning to leave.


	3. Chapter 3 Can They Hear Us?

**Voila! A Wevid as per request :) I know it's short, but I wrote it while taking a science mid-term... anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'Sssshhhhhhh. Do you think they heard?" David gasped into Wes's ear. They were both panting a little, their bodies intertwined.<p>

"No they couldn't have." Wes whispered back, "Listen. Blaine is blasting the Sound of Music again. Nobody will hear us over that."

David continued to look concerned. He always was the cautious one when it came to these things. Wes was all about empty hallways and classrooms, not bothering to think what would happen if someone walked in.

Only a moment later all thoughts were wiped from David's mind as Wes kissed him, softly at first, but then gaining strength and passion.

* * *

><p>Nick was leaning on the wall for support, silent laughter shaking his entire body. Jeff was in a similar position across from him.<p>

"Shhhhh. they might hear us." whispered Blaine, trying to keep from cracking up himself. For months they'd been trying to make David and Wes admit they were together, and now finally, they had video proof.

"This is so going on facebook." snickered Trent absently.


	4. Chapter 4 Party Part 1

**So I am procrastinating working on a project and this is the result. I'm thinking it will have a part two. I'm happy to take suggestions.**

* * *

><p>Whenever Thad got drunk he turned into a match maker. Tonight was no exception. The Warblers were throwing a party with the New Directions (who needs a reason?) and the alcohol was running freely. "Truuuuuuth or DARE!" he screamed. at the top of his lungs, trying to get as many people to play as possible. Most came over at the call, eager to make each other do the most humiliating things possible. Thad looked around the circle, his eyes making little connections between who should be matched up with whom. He smiled evilly. Yes, tonight would be good.<br>"O.k. so I'm in charge of the game. I distribute truths and dares. If you choose to forfeit, the humiliation is...Me hacking your facebook!"  
>There were a lot of stunned looks around the crowd.<br>"Oh hell to the naw! you can't just hack our facebook accounts!" said Mercedes in her sassiest tone.

Thad grinned wickedly. "Who says I can't?" Everyone just glared at him, aware of computer hacking abilities.  
>"O.k. first up! We have..." Thad looked around the room for his first victim. "Kurt!" Kurt groaned. He hadn't known the Warblers all that long, but he knew enough not to trust Thad.<br>"Truth or Dare?" Kurt thought about it. Oh fuck it. Might as well.  
>"Dare."<br>"Dirty or clean?"  
>Kurt took another swig of Vodka mixed with something vial.<br>"Dirty."  
>"Your dare is to..." Thad pressed a button on his phone. "Eat a piece of fruit off of Blaine!" Kurt turned bright red as he looked over at his heartthrob Blaine. Fortunately (or unfortunately) Blaine was already drunk as a skunk. Kurt chugged a bottle of beer, crawled over to where Blaine was sitting cross legged, humming to himself. A peeled banana was passed over to Kurt and although Blaine looked really confused, he didn't say anything. Kurt pushed Blaine onto his back, and hands shaking and lifted his shirt. Someone in the crowd whistled. Blaine's six pack was even nicer than Kurt had imagined. Not that he had been picturing it or anything... Kurt placed the banana in the center of his chest and began to eat. Blaine just giggled drunkly, not very aware of what was happening. Kurt started out blushing and timid, but after a couple seconds, he gave into desire and just started making out with Blaine the banana forgotten<p>

Thad:1  
>Everyone Else:0<p>

Thad looked around for his next victim. "Wessie dear. It's your turn!" Wes just rolled his eye, used to Thad's drunk behavior.  
>"Truth or Dare?"<br>"Dare."  
>"Dirty or Clean?"<br>"Dirty."  
>Thad punched it in on his phone. A moment later his face lit up. "You have to stand on a table and do a strip tease!"<br>Wes's mouth went dry. "Wait what? Dude did you get a new app?"  
>"Yep." said Thad smugly. "These dares are way better than the old ones."<br>Wes glared at him, before standing up, looking around defiantly, and getting on the table. "I need music!" he declared. Dancing Queen started playing in the background.

_Friday night and the lights are low_  
><em>Looking out for a place to go<em>  
><em>Where they play the right music<em>  
><em>Getting in the swing<em>

Wes slowly began easing his shirt off in the most provocative manner he could muster. I look like an idiot he thought to himself.

_You come to look for a king_  
><em>Anybody could be that guy<em>  
><em>Night is young and the music's high<em>  
><em>With a bit of rock music<em>  
><em>Everything is fine<em>  
><em>You're in the mood for a dance<em>  
><em>And when you get the chance...<em>

His shirt was completly off now. Damn. That was the only thought running through David's mind. Damn. Over and over again. He couldn't take his eyes  
>of Wes.<p>

_You are the dancing queen_  
><em>Young and sweet<em>  
><em>Only seventeen<em>  
><em>Dancing queen<em>  
><em>Feel the beat from the tambourine<em>  
><em>You can dance<em>

Wes was carefully unbuttoning his pants, swaying his hips, He looked up momentarily and his eyes met David's

_You can jive_  
><em>Having the time of your life<em>

Now they were completely off. David's heart skipped a beat

_See that girl_  
><em>Watch that scene<em>  
><em>Dig in the dancing queen<em>

Oh. Dear. Lord. David thought. Fuck it. He tackled Wes. They landed with a soft thud on the couch opposite the table Wes had been dancing on like a stripper. Their lips locked powerfully and urgently, bodies grinding together.

Thad smiled. He looked over to see Kurt and Blaine crawling all over each other in a corner.

Thad: 2  
>Everyone Else: 0<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So? Part two could be: Sebrek, Niff, more detail on Klaine and Wevid, Jogan (though I don't know that I could their relationship justice), Rane, <strong>**Chustin, really anything. If you have any requests for ****pairings, dares, or truths just leave me a review or message! I would be happy to oblige :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Hickies

**O.k. so Thad Part. 2 is coming. It's going to be a little longer than most though, so I'm still working on it. This is just a little something I came up with today and I thought I might as well update**

* * *

><p>The moment Blaine walked into first period, he heard snickers. The boys didn't even try to hide them as they turned to look at him. Blaine just rolled his eyes and sat down in his usual seat next to Cameron.<p>

"So how was your date with Kurt?" he asked, smiling wickedly.

"It was good." Blaine muttered gruffly. He was blushing profusely, and he tried to pull the collar of his Dalton jacket up a little higher.

"Yes well, I can see the evidence of that all over your neck." Cameron couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice. Blaine had a minimum of five _visible _hickies.

"Everything I found to cover them up is against dress code." sighed Blaine resigned to the fact that he would be getting this all day. "It's not my fault I bruise easily."

Besides, it was worth it, Blaine added in his head. The memory was hot and fresh in his mind of Kurt's lips _everywhere_. A few jibes and curious looks were totally worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and requests are always welcome :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Party Part 2

**O.k. so I actually kind of tried on this one (meaning I didn't write it in the middle of a class). Hope I didn't fuck it up too much. I did my best to take requests into account so this is elaboration on Wevid, with timid Niff and some Jogan.**

* * *

><p>Fuck, thought Derek looking around. This is actually painful to watch. It's like a soap opera I can't turn off because it's my fucking life! Argh! He was leaning against the bar (yes Thad had a bar in his basement), watching Kurt watch Blaine, while Logan watched Kurt, while Julian watched Logan. Derek sighed in self-pity. I should just go slap some sense into all of them. Oh great! That's just fucking wonderful. Now Kurt's eating a banana off of Blaine… and oh! Yep. Now they're making out and Logan looks likes he's going to shoot someone. Crap. I forgot to ask him if he took medication before coming. Shit. We might have serial murder on our hands. And where is Julian? Derek looked around. Julian had moved off the couch, and Derek could see why. Wes and David where now rolling around on it making out nearly as passionately as Kurt and Blaine. Derek continued his search, finally spotting Julian, sitting with his back against the wall, a shot glass in one hand, and a bottle of Jack Daniels in the other.<p>

Derek wrinkled his nose critically of the cheap liquor. Where was the class? He thought to himself. "I should probably go talk to Jules." he sighed, resigned. Julian looked at the shot glass in his hand, then at the bottle of whiskey, and then up at Logan. He shrugged, then chugged the remains of the Jack Daniels, glass forgotten. Then he stood up, surprisingly steadily and walked over to Logan. He looked incredibly calm, but not too over confident. Wow thought Derek. He was paused half way towards Julian. What is he doing? He watched as Julian sauntered on over, to his love, and began to talk. Derek couldn't hear a word of it over the pumping music, and other guys parting, but he could see their faces. He saw Julian's eyebrows knit together pleadingly, as his hands begin moving animatedly, helping him express thoughts he'd kept hidden for years. He saw Logan's face change in a range from confused, to shocked, to thoughtful. Derek could see Jules was putting his heart out there for Logan to see in a way he had never done before. The moment went on forever. All around them boys were partying, taking no notice. Finally Julian stopped and just looked at Logan. It was clear neither of them knew what to say.

Logan's face was dumbfounded, shocked. He shook his head. No please no, thought Derek. Wait. O.k. that wasn't rejection it was confusion. Jules was talking again. That's good, Derek reassured himself. Put it all out there Jules. Don't stop now that you've started. Logan looked at Julian like he was seeing him for the first time. They were both silent now, just staring into each other's eyes. Brown meeting green. Even though it didn't seem particularly intimate, Derek felt like he was intruding. If he was being honest Derek would admit he was incredibly invested in their relationship. For about two years now, he had wanted them to get together, so it's hard to blame him for not looking away, when he should have. That's why Derek saw when Julian leaned down, ever so slowly, leaving time for Logan to stop him, and planted a feathery kiss on the blonde's lips. Logan, who was usually composed (when he wasn't threatening murder), blushed, and seemed to soak up Julian's love. O.k. I'm not crying, I am _not_ crying. Derek turned away, wiping the sleeve of his shirt across his face as he did.

* * *

><p>"Weeeeeeeeeeeee! Who's next?" Thad yelled, looking around at the remaining players of Truth or Dare. His eyes fell on Nick. Crap, thought the tall blonde, seeing the mysterious glint in his "friend's" eye.<p>

"Oh Jeffieee! It's your turn!" squealed Thad.

"Shit."

"Oh come on. I'll go easy on you." But the way Thad was smiling suggested otherwise. "So tell me. Truth or Dare?"

Nick didn't really need to think about it. He had sworn to never again take a Thad dare. Not since last year. With the canaries. And the strawberry jam. Nick shuddered remembering his parent's faces.

"Truth." He said without hesitation.

"Hmmmm." Thad smirked, pretending to mull it over. "I have a good one!" he taunted. He crawled across the circle and sat next to Nick. "This will sound childish, but it needs to be done. Also you can't lie, because I know the answer!"

"Then why would you ask me?"

"Oh because other people need to know!" Nick just groaned. Why did anyone put up with Thad.

"Who do you like?" asked Thad grinning from ear to ear. "And remember, I will know if you lie."

Nick turned bright red. Like _bright _red, until he resembled a fire truck. His eyes flickered around, landing on Jeff more than anyone else. There were catcalls from the gathered crowd, and people were smirking or giggling at his predicament. He couldn't hand it. Nick stood up and walked away. He walked out of the basement, with its pounding music that made his head hurt. He found himself in a hallway, somewhere in Thad's absurdly large mansion. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to sort through his thoughts. He heard someone approaching and opened his eyes. It was Jeff. Of course his best friend would come and comfort him, unaware that he was causing the problem.

"Look. I know."

Nick looked up, shock eminent in his features.

"What?"

"I know o.k. I'm not blind. I've known for weeks."

Nick closed his eyes again trying to block it out. This couldn't be happening. Jeff _couldn't _know. It would ruin their friendship.

"I just thought I should tell you the feelings mutual."

Nick's eyes flew open in surprise. He looked down to see Jeff's hands griping his. He let out a small noise, of confusion and happiness. Jeff met his surprised gaze and smiled reassuringly.

"It's o.k." he said, enveloping Nick in a comforting hug.

* * *

><p>"I'm a little confused because this isn't awkward." David admitted, looking over at Wes. He was giving his best friend a ride home from the party, because Wes had had a more than enough to drink. Wes just smiled.<p>

"I know right. It's like nothing happened. I guess that's why we're best friends"

"Best friends?" David gave Wes a 'you have got to be kidding me' look.

"Well isn't that what you want to be?"

"No not really. Not for a long time now." David was staring ahead as he said this, refusing to make eye contact.

"Oh. I don't really… I don't really know." Wes was fumbling over his words, but it was hard to tell if it was from alcohol or not.

"I like how this just got awkward." sniggered David, thinking about the situation.

"I know, really though." Wes agreed laughing, louder than usual. It was a_ really_ good thing David was driving.

"Well. I guess we're supposed to have a heart to heart now." David mused out loud, smirking at the thought of trying to talk seriously with a drunken Wes.

"Oh fuck that." said Wes nonchalantly. "I just want, like, I don't even know. To partay!"

David looked at Wes critically. Was it possible for him to have gotten even more inebriated since they'd gotten in the car. "Look you want me right?" asked Wes staring at David, unashamed.

"Um. Well. Yes. Yes I suppose so."

"So let's be together!"

They were outside of Wes's house, the windows dark. David pulled in the driveway, put the SUV in park, then turned to look at Wes.

"Is that really what you want?" asked, trying to be serious.

"MmmmHmmmm. Now come here."

David smiled, before passionately tackling Wes.

* * *

><p><strong>So thoughts? I tried to make this more about actual emotions and shit than just making out. Hope it didn't fail to badly! PLease leave reviews, requests, or corrections! I'm always open :) Also I hope you guys liked how Derek totally ships Jogan. That idea made me really happy. Anyways... again leave requests because I don't really have anymore ideas I want to write. "It's all up to you now Ron" (that's from Wizard Angst btw)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 New Years

**O.k. so I' not sure if you guys have read the Dalton update yet (Part 1. of Blackout), but I'm having a lot of emotions and will be unable to write anything but fluff for a long, long time. Sorry 'I Wish I could just be OK', but yeah. I just can't do that request right now…**

**In the meantime I have the following fluff, which is an extremely late New Years fic.**

* * *

><p>Wes walked along the path way in Central Park, kicking bits of snow out of his way. His toes were frozen, and his coat wasn't warm enough. He was alone. This was his first New Years without David that he could remember. They had been best friends since they met at four years old. Of course these days they were a bit more than just friends…Wes pushed the thought out of his head. No use crying over spilled milk, he told himself.<p>

He would see David in just a few days, he thought, nodding, which for some reason made it feel sooner. He then shook his head to clear it. He looked down at his watch. 11:55. He sighed. He should have stayed at Reed's party. It was just that seeing all of his friends happy and having fun made Wes miss David even more. Shut up, he told his brain. David had wanted to come, he really did, but his family was having problems. That was it. You'll see him soon, Wes repeated over and over again in his head. He looked around. It felt like he was all alone, wandering under a canopy of trees in central park, even though in reality he was surrounded by people. He checked his watch again

11:59.

The countdown had started. Wes saw a couple holding hands, preparing for the kiss

39 seconds

Wes shivered with no one there to hold him

20 seconds

Wes sighed, wanting the time until David was back to melt away.

10 seconds

Wes didn't know where to look. He was alone in greeting the new year, but then he felt a hand in his. He turned and saw David standing there next to him, smiling.

"But, I thought…?" Wes whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

3 seconds

"Shhhhhh." David said simply pressing a finger against Wes's lips.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! The city seemed to scream around them.

David leaned in and kissed Wes lightly, on the lips, whispering into his ear as they hugged, "Happy new year Wes."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Obviously it's bit late but whatever...Anyway like I said before reviews and requests are still awesome, just please don't ask for anything too emotionally draining, because in all honesty I'm still getting over the Reichenbach Fall, and now I have Dalton emotions to deal with...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 The New Boy

**So this is me, attempting to avoid my Jogan emotions by writing Sebrek... just...whatever. Anyway hope it's not terrible. I might add like one or two parts to this if I get requests for that. Anyways, sorry it's short**

* * *

><p>"Who is that?" murmured Logan, amidst other whispers of surprise and confusion. Derek looked up from where he was doodling on his sheet music, to see who was causing the stir. There stood Sebastian Smythe, smiling, over confidently.<p>

"Ah. Sebastian! You came." said Mr. Harvey, smiling warmly and offering out a hand to the new boy, clearly won over already.

"Yes, well. I wouldn't miss a chance to sing for the all mighty Warblers, would I." he replied, that grin still plastered on his face. Derek thought he could detect sarcasm in the statement, but it was hard to tell. Sebastian was tall and lean, obviously an athlete, with gelled chestnut hair, not unlike Nick's. Derek rolled his eyes at some of the dazzled expressions on his friends' faces, before turning back to his drawing. A moment later a shadow fell across the page, obscuring the inky image. Derek looked up, confused, to see Sebastian standing next to him. He smirked, before flopping, casually, into an empty chair. Derek raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Sebastian Smythe." He said holding out his hand, for the boy to take. Derek looked down at the hand critically, then back up at the owner.

"Mhmm." He said simply, not offering a hand in response. He sneered a little before turning back to his art.

"I'm a new transfer student." Sebastian added, hoping to get any kind of response out of the boy. Derek just nodded uncommitedly. Sebastian sighed. If he was going to play hard to get, then Sebastian would play along with him. He smiled to himself. Challenges were fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. So that's all for today. I was thinking of starting on February 1st doing 14 days of Valentine drabbles. I would need lots of requests and prompts though, so if that's something that sounds good please leave a review or message :) Also if you want me to expand on this. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Lacrosse and Betting

**Ta-da! A sequel to Sebrek I hope you enjoy it and sorry it took me a couple days to update. I just started my 3****rd**** AP class so I've been a little busy…**

* * *

><p>"O.k. so I know last year wasn't our best", Derek paused remembering the team's crippling defeat in the final game of the season. He shuddered before continuing, "This year though, I think, if we try, we can win the championship. Now go out there and practice until you can't feel your legs!" he finished, a little proud of himself. Most of the team just smirked or rolled their eyes, and walked away, used to their captain's antics.<p>

Now Derek turned to the new recruits, who were all standing in a line, waiting to try out. Derek looked them up and down, sizing them up. Only six people had turned up, which made Derek actually quite sad. Lacrosse was an underappreciated sport. The boys all seemed in fairly good shape, as they should be considering this was the varsity team, but one stood out. Derek squinted at the tall boy at the end of the line. Didn't he know him from somewhere?

"So basically if you've never played lacrosse before get off the field and nobody needs to know." Derek started off. He had long since learned not to assume everyone was as experienced as himself. One boy looked around shiftily before side stepping out of line, trying to look inconspicuous. Derek rolled his eyes. Only five newbies then.

"Alright…So run five warm up laps." Derek stopped again. He'd just remembered where he'd seen the tall boy before.

"Oh, wait. You're that new Warbler right?"

Sebastian looked up and grinned. Yes Derek remembered now, his name was Sebastian, and he'd had that cheesy smile on his face all through practice that morning.

"Yes. Nice to see you again Derek." He replied smoothly. Derek frowned. He didn't remember telling Sebastian his name…

"Right. Well get running."

Sebastian just nodded and jogged off after the other boys. Derek frowned watching them. Sebastian ran swiftly, and finished before the others, despite his late start. The captain nodded approvingly.

"Alright, get into pairs and practice catching and throwing" Derek commanded. He looked around and realized he would have to join in because there was an odd number. He turned, looking for whoever didn't have a partner and found himself facing a smirking Sebastian. Right.

* * *

><p>"Ugh. And he was just so full of himself!" he exclaimed to Jules and Logan when he got back to Stuart that night.<p>

"Yes. You've said. A number of times." sighed Logan, trying to focus on his homework.

"Seven by my count." added Julian as he flipped through a tabloid magazine. "Wrong, wrong, right, wrong." He muttered under his breath, staring at the pages.

"Well he is. His smug face, when he saved the goal. The way his shorts…Whatever."

"Um excuse me. What was that you were saying" asked Julian, sitting up, and looking interested for the first time all night.

"Nothing. He just, I don't know." Derek shook his head, stood up and said "O.k. I need some sleep. See you guys tomorrow." Before turning on his heel and going into his room. Logan and Julian exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Do we know what team Sebastian plays for yet?" asked Julian, looking at Logan, who smiled.

"He swings my way for sure."

"Interesting. I say it's time to up the bet." Jules giggled, smirking a bit.

"Actually, I don't think I will. Derek's sexuality isn't worth more to me than 300 dollars."

"Oh come on. You're just saying that because you're starting to realize you're wrong." teased the movie star.

"I'm not wrong. I'm still almost positive Derek is straight."

"Boy you need to get your gaydar checked out." Julian continued, using his most effeminate voice.

"Whatever.", sighed Logan, finishing off a complex calculus problem.

"Oh goodie. I have a feeling thing are going to get very dramatic around here, and I will be coming into 300 dollars!" laughed Julian, getting more and more worked up at the thought. Logan just rolled his eyes and poured himself another cup of coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Thoughts, reviews, corrections, prompts? I want to thank 'Bakura From School' for the ideas for Valentines day. I will write one more part to this, but I don't think it will be until after V-day because I will be doing a drabble a day starting in February. I will do any ship you request and I'm thinking of basing each one of a Beatles song because they have the most adorable love songs ever :) Anyway I would love feedback so please R&amp;R!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 February 1st

**Hurray! It's my first Valentine's Day drabble! So what I have decided is that the first week (7 drabbles) will be based of Beatles songs and the second week will be the boys cheesily asking each other out to a dance. I was thinking of making the final installment of my previous 2 Sebreks a dance drabble. Anyway please enjoy this little Rane ficlet.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" asked Reed looking up into Shane's eyes.<p>

"Yes. I want to hold your hand." The taller boy replied, looking down at his boyfriend. "Look, it really won't be that bad. My parents have definitely been a lot more lenient recently." but Shane's smile wasn't as big as usual, and he seemed a little nervous.

"Please, let me be your man? Come on. It's almost Valentine's Day." he pleaded, the hand still out stretched. Reed bit his bottom lip, uncomfortably.

"I really want to Shane, but this is a big step."

"I know. Trust me, Blaine went on about it for about an hour yesterday. You understand why I have to do this though, right? I can't hide my feeling anymore. My love, for, for you." Shane said in a rush, stumbling over his words at the end. Reed smiled. He looked down at the hand waiting patiently for his. Those hands that had caught him, saved him, when no one else could. He looked up at the face that always made him smile, and the eyes that inspired him every day. He reached out and grasped Shane's hand in his, giving him a reassuring grin.

"Then I say we go meet the parents." said the painter confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully it was fairly obvious what song that was. I was thinking you guys could play a game trying to guess what song each one is. Most will be harder than this though. Also I would love prompts for the second week because I am not good at coming up with cheesy, sappy things like that. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave suggestions in the review! I will send you internet hugs and love you forever!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 February 2nd

**Ta-da! Sorry his is a little late. I changed what couple I would write today several times and re-wrote it even more. Anyway it's finally here! It isn't as strictly based off the song, so if anyone figures it out than good for you!**

* * *

><p>"Hey honey." sighed Blaine, happy to be talking to Kurt at last.<p>

"Awww. Hi Blaine." answered Kurt, the smile evident in his voice. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Blaine agreed. He felt something like a physical relief at finally hearing his boyfriend's voice, as though he'd been carrying a weight around all morning, and it had suddenly been lifted off his shoulders. He was sitting in the choir room, and it was lunch time.

"I love you so much. I'm really sorry I couldn't come and visit."

Kurt gave a breathy laugh. "It's o.k. We both knew it was a long shot for you to come see me in New York."

Blaine nodded, making a slightly pouty face, before realizing Kurt couldn't see him. "This whole long distance relationship thing is harder than I thought it would be." He said after a moment.

"I know." Kurt agreed, "It's actually starting to drive me crazy. I miss just being able to hang out with you."

Blaine giggled a little at that. "We do talk for hours on the phone every afternoon."' He pointed out.

"I know. It's just not the same is it? I want to- to touch you."

Blaine blushed and he was sure Kurt was doing the same.

"I feel the same way." He reassured Kurt, whose voice had gotten a little high and nervous at the end. It was hard to believe he was in college.

"Do you think you're going to come home and see me anytime soon? Ohio sure misses you." hinted Blaine, hope creeping into his voice.

"You know I'm busy. I really need to stay on top of all of my classes. We've been over this."

Blaine could tell Kurt was a little annoyed, as he had mentioned coming home several times, but Blaine just missed him so much.

"I know."

In New York Kurt smiled sadly into the receiver. The way Blaine sounded, he was picturing a dejected puppy.

"It's o.k. It's just. I'm in New York! If it weren't for you I don't think I would ever go home."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's continued enthusiasm. It had been moths now, and he remained as excited about the city as ever.

"Yeah. Hopefully soon I'll be joining you. Some of the others are starting to get admission letters."

"Oh! That's exciting. Nobody's been rejected though right?"

"Not yet, but we have a while to go. Anyway, did you get my gift?"

"No. Blaine you sent me something? That's so sweet. Have you gotten mine yet?"

The shorter boy smiled happily, interested in what Kurt might have sent him.

"No. What did you get me?"

"I'm not going to tell you! That would ruin the surprise!" laughed Kurt, falling back on his dorm room bed. He heard a bell ring.

"I have to go," admitted Blaine, "but I'll call you when I get home. Love you."

"Love you too."

Blaine heard his dog barking at the mailman, at about 4:00. Sighing at the racket Laura made when anybody came to the door, he put down his pen and walked downstairs. In the mailbox he found some bills, and hidden within the usual spam, a light pink envelope, addressed in handwriting that could only be Kurt's. Blaine took his letter, leaving the rest on the kitchen table, and headed back up to his room. I was beautiful. A long and poetic love letter, the likes of which Blaine was sure hadn't been written since Shakespeare. Blaine loved him more than anyone else in the world.

Kurt looked up from the essay he was trying to write, to see his roommate leaning against the door, a smirk playing across his lips.

"These were in the lobby. They're addressed to you." He said handing Kurt a bouquet of flowers, sent from Blaine of course. Kurt smiled happily, smelling the roses and remembering why he loved him so much.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was like 3 pages of angst, but I changed my mind and re-wrote it as this! Sorry if you're a fan of the angst. Anyway I'm going skiing this weekend so it's possible there won't be internet to update. Sorry! I will still write one a day and post them all at once when I get back. Please review especially with prompts, because I'm bad at coming up with ideas <strong>


	12. Chapter 12 February 3rd

**Ah! I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I just got really carried away with skiing and such! Bleh. Anyway here is a lovely Sperril! It is also based of a Beatles song, sort of.**

* * *

><p>Merril walked into the Hanover common room and collapsed on the couch, crying. Danny, who had been sitting in there for the last hour on facebook, jumped up and ran over to her, concern evident in his features.<p>

"What's wrong?" he asked, rubbing small circles on her back. Merril simply thrust a torn letter at him, head buried in her hands. Danny looked down at it, dread creeping up his spine. He took out the tearstained document and read.

Dear Mr. Portman,

We regret to inform you that Dobry Hall School for Girls cannot accept your application.

Danny stopped reading, not needing to see the rest, and as Merril cried on his shoulder sent a discrete text to Spencer. It seemed only a moment later that he burst through the doors and was hugging Merril, who continued to sob. Danny gestured to the letter, and Spencer nodded, understanding.

Danny took the papers, clutching them between two fingers and holding them away from his body as though they were explosive, and walked out of the room. After a moment, Merril's sobbing subsided, and Spencer carefully pushed her back to arms length. The girl looked up at him, eyes red and puffy. Spencer put his hands on either side of her face and looked her directly in the eyes.

"It's going to be o.k."

Merril began crying again, but less than before.

"I-It w-won't. I-I just th-thought, this t-time…" her sentence trailed off with more tears.

"Merril. It gets better. O.k.? It will, I promise." He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her flush against his body.

They sat like that for hours. The other Hanovers left them alone as they sat on the couch and talked. She told him about how much she had hoped they would let her transfer this time. About how her parents had said it was for the best. That the all boys' school would knock some sense in to her.

Spencer listened patiently. He held her when she needed it, nodded sympathetically, and brushed the tears off her face. It was dark outside when he finally got her laugh. It was quite for a moment afterwards as they simple stared at each other, hands intertwined.

"How long have you loved me?" she asked after a moment, looked up at him through her eyelashes. He smiled a little and answered, "Who knows? I know I love you still though."

Merril laughed a little. "It was so funny when you finally told me."

Spencer blushed and looked down at their hands. "I was nervous o.k? I was scared you would reject me."

The girl looked at him, seriously. "I would never be able to do that to you."

"I would have waited though, a whole lifetime. I _will_ love you forever."

The conviction in his voice was so sincere, Merril couldn't help but lean in and kiss him on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila! I hope you all enjoyed it I will hopefully post a Wevid soon and tomorrow and Monday will both be Jogan so all you gondoliers get ready! Also please please please leave reviews because they really are helpfull. Constructive criticism and corrections are awesome btw.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 February 5th

**Voila! A Jogan! I want to apologize for a couple things:**

**1. That I didn't get the promised Wevid up yesterday. I got distracted with skiing and such. **

**2. Also how late I'm posting this. I was busy watching that Maddona concert sometimes referred to as the Superbowl.**

**3. The angst**

* * *

><p>Logan walked into the room, strided over to where Julian was lying on the couch and punched him on the shoulder.<p>

"Come on. We're going shopping."

Julian looked up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and pulled off his headphones.

"What?"

Logan looked at him seriously. "Look you're only going to be back from L.A. for the weekend, I need to go shopping, so, we should go together."

Julian wrinkled his nose. "But I don't like shopping, and neither do you. What is all this about?"

"There's only about two weeks until Christmas. I need to get some stuff."

Julian continued to look confused, and hadn't gotten off the couch. "O.k." he said slowly, "but who on earth are you getting things for?"

"Well I haven't gotten anything for Derek yet, I thought maybe my dad's assistant deserved a little something, Amanda, and Kurt."

Julian pursed his lips at the last name on the list. He didn't know who this Kurt was, but Logan had barely talked of anyone else since he'd flown in. All he said was, "I couldn't figure out what to get Amanda. I'm not really sure what girls her age like these days."

Logan rolled his eyes and smirked a little. "I'm sure an autographed poster of you would make her the envy of every other kid in school."

Julian sighed, smiling. "Sadly I believe you're right. She wouldn't want that though."

Logan just nodded and extended a hand. Julian sighed, but took it as Logan lifted him off the couch. "Should we ask Derek it he wants to come?"

"No. I'm going to be getting his present while we're out there."

"Oh." Was all Julian said. He couldn't decide if he was happier that he would get to be alone with Logan or if it would just cause him more pain. "Right."

A couple minutes later they were in Julian's Bentley after a short squabble over which car to take. Julian had the heat on and was already turning on the radio as they pulled out of Logan's driveway.

"Ahem. You picked the car, so I get to pick the music." He said, pushing Julian's hand out of the way. Julian probably rolled his eyes, but it was difficult to see as he was wearing sunglasses, despite the fact that it was an overcast day. Logan tuned into some classic rock and sang all the way to the mall, with Julian humming along. He didn't really know the words to most songs made before the late 90s.

Julian parked towards the back of the lot and looked around. The blond boy was already out of the car and heading towards the entrance of the shopping center. Unfortunately it looked fairly crowded. _Crap._ Julian put on a weird skater bro hat and a scarf, along with his sunglasses, before following Logan into the mall. He managed to catch up with him as Logan was entering Sephora.

"What are we doing in here?" he asked as he followed Logan down an aisle full of lipstick.  
>"Looking for something for Amanda." He said as if it should be obvious.<p>

"What?" exclaimed Julian, already starting to pull Logan out of the shop. "You can't get her anything from here! She's still a little girl."

Logan looked like he wanted to protest, but he allowed Julian to drag him back out into the mall.

"Look, Derek would kill you if he found out you were trying to give his little sister make-up."

Logan just raised an eyebrow. He would never understand being a protective older brother, as he was an only child. Julian just sighed. "She's too young. Let's look somewhere else O.K.?"

They ended up in a toy store looking at dolls. It was a funny sight, two high-school aged boys looking at all sorts of pink clothing and accessories. "I have no clue which one to get." Julian said after a long moment.

"Um. You just buy her this one," Logan said grabbing one at random, "and I'll get her some clothes and a car for it."

They both grabbed their prospective gifts and headed towards the check out. They almost made it too, but of course it's hard for Julian Larson to walk through a store full of pre-teen girls without being recognized, despite the fact that most of his face was obscured. They were two aisles away when they heard the first scream of a fangirl.

"Shit." muttered Julian. "Here, pay. I'll meet you in the food court." He said, shoving the doll into Logan's arms, then he was gone. Julian had a fair amount of experience in avoiding fans and paparazzi, and managed to take cover in Macy's without being recognized. He wandered around for about ten minutes, before finding himself in the mattress section. He glanced around, to find it almost deserted, except for one couple milling around, holding hands. He smiled and let his inner kid take over.

He jumped on mattress after mattress, allowing himself to forget his troubles. He forgot about the pack of fangirls that was searching for him at that moment. He forgot about the pressure to get back to L.A. to shoot. He forgot that the mission of this little shopping expedition was to buy his crush's crush a Christmas present. He forgot about the way his heart sped up whenever Logan even looked at him. By the time he remembered he was supposed to meet Logan in the food court he felt lighter than air.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Logan asked, looking up as Julian approached his table.<p>

"Oh you know, around." He said vaguely with a wave of his hand. "I see you got some more shopping done."

Logan looked down at the bags at his feet. "Yeah. I got the stuff for Amanda, a video game for Derek, and a scarf for my Dad's PA."

"Cool." said Julian smiling. "I'm kind of hungry. You want to get anything?"

Logan nodded and they both turned from their table in a dark corner of the food court, to look at their options. There wasn't anything very promising, as they were both incredibly picky eaters.

"How about Thai?" the blond asked after a moment. Julian nodded. "Do you mind getting it? I don't want to be recognized again."

Logan nodded now, understanding how hard it was for Julian to go out in public. He got up and walked over to the take out place. Julian openly watched him walking, aware that Logan couldn't see him. They talked and ate for about an hour, catching up, joking around, but not talking about anything serious.

It was always easier that way. At this point in his life, Julian was fairly adept at hiding his feelings, but the more comfortable they became in the conversation, the more difficult it was. _Stop it. You're an actor. Just don't let anything show. It's fine. You're fine._

"I still need to get Kurt something." Logan said, as they threw away their plates. Julian felt an irrational hate for this Kurt he kept hearing about.

"I take it he's pretty special to you?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Since I'm in love with him, I think it'd be fair to say that."

Julian's heart sped up. _Don't let it show Larson._ "Ooohoo! You're in love!" he said in a teasing voice, covering the disappointment he felt in a hallow chest. The comment even sounded fake to him.

"Yes." Logan said curtly in response. _Hold it in. Hold it all in._

"I guess we better find him a pretty special present then."

* * *

><p><strong>O.k. so this isn't Valentine's Day, but this is sort of a preview to the next one, which will be.<strong>

**Please leave comments and reviews! And prompts! Lots and lots of prompts! Like really though! I love prompts!**


	14. Chapter 14 February 6th

**Hurray for Jogan! Yesterday's update was one of the flashback that runs through Julian's mind in this interview btw. Sorry for the angst also. I just can't help it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Reporter One: <strong>Do you have any plans for Valentine's Day this year?

**Julian Larson: **Plans? Um…

No. Julian didn't have plans. It was a week until Valentine's Day and Julian Larson, the pop icon, was single. He could think of some things he would like, no, love to do…but they weren't going to happen.

**Julian Larson: **Not really. I might go to a party or hang out with some friends.

He accompanied is comment with a winning smile towards the cameras, keeping everything light, showing none of his true emotions; the inner turmoil saying he was alone again.

**Reporter Two: **So there isn't anyone special in your life?

**Julian Larson: **…

There was someone special. Of course there was. There had been since he was a freshman. For a moment Julian felt his professionalism crack. He had the sudden urge to blurt out his pain to the world; to have it be known what he was going through. Why should he have to hide it, while Logan paraded his love for Kurt around everywhere he went?

**Julian Larson: **No. I wouldn't say there was anyone special at the moment.

**Reporter One: **Is there likely to be in the future? It's hard to imagine a heartthrob such as yourself would have trouble finding a date.

That comment stung. No, it seemed incredibly unlikely that Logan would suddenly decide to love Julian rather than Kurt. He bit his lip. He thought back to long days spent with Logan. How he felt he could trust him with anything. He remembered back to Christmas shopping last year. Just a day spent hanging out. They hadn't fought once. He blinked.

**Julian Larson: **In my immediate future no there probably isn't anyone.

But I can hope right? No one can take that away from me.

**Reporter Two: **Would you ever consider dating a co-star? It's hard to imagine that in such an intimate setting you don't become close with them.

Yes. Let's move away from Dalton. Let's talk about something else. Anything else

**Julian Larson**: Haha! No. I think of my fellow actors on Something Damaged as brothers and sisters. Dating is out of the question.

Julian laughed a little internally. His first kiss was Cameron when he was almost 14, but he didn't mention that.

**Reporter One: **But you're saying there isn't anyone outside of that whom you would consider seeing in a romantic capacity?

Julian sighed. So we're back to this are we? His thoughts flashed to Logan again; his smile, the way he didn't let anyone rule his life, the way he sang. Julian tried to snap himself out of it.

**Julian Larson: **No. There really isn't anyone I'd date right now.

Shit. My voice just cracked. My voice fucking cracked. You're an actor for god's sake! Pull yourself together. Logan is in love with Kurt. You don' stand a chance. Move on.

**Reporter Two:** You still go to school. How do you balance that with work?

God dammit. Can't we just focus on L.A. stuff. I don't want to talk about Dalton. I don't want to think about Logan; and Valentine's Day.

**Julian Larson: **It's a little difficult because the shooting schedule is so sporadic. Luckily my teachers understand and help me work around that.

**Reporter One: **Do you find it difficult to make close friends while at school? It must be hard to figure out who likes you for you and who just wants some of your limelight.

Julian made a mental note to never have an interview with any reporters from this magazine ever again. Their questions hit way to close to home. Julian had another set of flashbacks. The first day of school, meeting Derek and Logan, realizing he could trust them, falling in love, watching Logan fall in love. He took a deep breath before answering the question.

**Julian Larson: **I've been lucky enough to make some really great friends at school. It isn't difficult at all to figure out who's there for you and who's not. I try to trust the people around me.

**Reporter Two: **So I have to ask. We hear a lot about you and Clark Sawyer hanging out in each other trailers. Is there anything going on there?

Julian raised an eyebrow. Where on earth did these people get their information? They were hitting much closer to home than anyone before him had. His heart sped up as he formed his answer.

**Julian Larson: **Clark is my closest friend on set. We hang out a lot, but there isn't anything going on there.

Julian thought about how this was the kind of time you were supposed to come out. To just say you're bi, but he couldn't do it. He just wasn't ready to form those words; especially when he thought of Logan. What would he think? Would he ever be able to recuperate Julian's feelings?

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Please leave reviews and comments! also prompts. I'm at a complete loss for what to post tomorrow so a savior prompt of awesomness would be amazing!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 February 7th

"There is a way to be good again."

The words rang in Logan's ears over and over, on replay. It had been months since the fire and Logan had managed to avoid talking to almost everyone involved until now. It was Derek on the other line. Logan stood shell shocked at the familiar, and yet distant voice. The proposal sounded absurd. How could he just go back like that, after months of silence? The guilt weighed down on Logan at that thought. Leave it to him to be thinking only of his own feelings at a time like this. He limped over to his couch. According to his therapist the limp was psycho-sematic, but no matter how much Logan searched himself he couldn't seem to shake the stiffness from his limb. Maybe this was the chance he'd been waiting for.

Logan heard a click in his ear and realized Derek had hung up. Logan hadn't responded in over seven minutes. He collapsed heavily on the couch and turned on the TV, not intending to really watch, too lost in his own thoughts. He was jolted from his stupor at seeing the face that had popped up on his screen. It was Julian Larson, making a comeback premier on the red carpet after being in physical therapy for months.

Logan's mouth fell open and stayed that way. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy on the television. It was entrancing, like a drug after months of deprivation. Logan knew Derek had timed the phone call to correspond with this news interview.

Two days later Logan was on a plane to L.A. It was the red-eye flight and the whole cabin was asleep, except for the blond boy whose eyes were glued to the window. He started the entire night, watching for the sun that would bring redemption.

Julian sometimes thought of something funny and would think about how Logan would laugh when he heard it, before remembering they didn't talk anymore. The boy's rejection on hell night still plagued his dreams from time to time.

"_I meant it when I said I loved you."_

_Sirens and the crackle of fire_

_Men's voices_

_Logan's eyes searching his_

"_Julian. I can't. It's just."_

_Logan faltering, not knowing what else to say. _

_Julian felt himself being lifted into an ambulance. All hope gone_

Julian had made a full blown, unexpected recovery after the accident, with not much visible scarring. Doctors said he would be fit to work quite soon. Julian disagreed. His head pounded with migraines almost constantly and felt himself slipping away more and more.

Logan parked outside his old friend's house, but didn't get out of the car. He sat there for several minutes, not sure what to do. After a while he pulled away, and ended up driving in circles through the Beverly Hills neighborhood for hours. Finally he found himself at his starting point. He was watching the door, debating what going up and knocking would be like, when he saw it begin to open. Like a coward, he ran, well drove. He pulled his car around to the side of the block and watched through his rear-view mirror as Julian got into one of his cars and began to drive off. Logan followed.

Julian stopped in a part of L.A. Logan didn't recognize very well. He followed him across a fairly crowded court yard. Finally he could stand it no longer.

"Julian!" he yelled, not caring who heard. Some heads turned, but most people continued to mind their own business. Julian Larson stopped mid-step, not daring to believe his ears. He turned slowly, eyes searching the crowd.

"Logan." He said in a barely audible whisper, but the tall boy facing him could read his lips all the way from where he was. I've been warned against clichés, but there are no words more perfect to describe the feeling gripping the blond and brunette who stood facing each other, as a puzzle piece being fitted into place, only to find it's the wrong one. They seemed a world apart, as both looked into the other's eyes, looking for the thing they longed for.

"Logan." Julian repeated, louder this time.

"It's you." Logan murmured, stepping closer to the movie star.

"After all this time?"

"I-I can't. I just. I couldn't stay away."

Julian thought about how those same words were said before, but with such a different meaning.

"You said you couldn't be with me."

Their conversation was progressing as though they were picking it up where they'd left off a couple minutes ago, not months.

"I was tired and scared. I don't know what I was thinking."

They were practically nose to nose now, having gotten closer with each sentence.

"You think we can just pick up where we left off?"

"No, but I will do anything."

Logan dropped to his knees suddenly, forgetting his hurt leg, and clasped his hands together dramatically. He really would do whatever it took.

"It has been months Logan." said Julian, rolling his eyes a little at Logan's position.

"I. It hurt too much. I want to start over. We can do it. Together."

Julian looked down at the boy hovelling before him. No matter what he said, he still loved him. Always had, always would. He didn't want to be a push over, but Logan's offer was sounded promising. They both needed a fresh start. He reached out a hand and helped Logan to his feet.

"Maybe we can talk about it over coffee?" he asked, giving Logan a sneaky slide glance, accompanied by a smirk.

"Why that sounds delightful." Logan replied I a mock British accent. Hands still linked, they walked away, disappearing in the crowd.


	16. Chapter 16 February 8th

**So I just reread my update from yesterday and decided I didn't like it very much, so this is my crazy cracked up redo.**

**Warning! I'm sleep deprived and am aware that this makes no sense!**

* * *

><p><strong>How it Should Have Ended:<strong>

Julian walked past booth after booth, heart heavy. The Valentine's Fair was in full swing, but the celebrity just wasn't in the mood. He'd finally managed to ditch that overly friendly fanboy. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Adam. Right now Julian was just trying to focus on laying low until his other fans gave up on finding him. He kicked some candy hearts and kettle corn that lay strewn on the ground, brooding.

He could hear music, laughter, the clanging of a roller coaster, but he was in his own world.

Suddenly something hit his chest, jolting him to reality. He looked down to see an arrow protruding from his chest, and for a moment panicked, before realizing it was stuck on with a suction cup. He pulled it off and looked around, confused, but didn't see anyone conspicuous.

"Up here!" said an all too familiar voice. Julian looked up in alarm to see Logan hanging from a zip line. That wasn't the craziest part though. What really made Julian's eyes bulge, was his attire. He was dressed as cupid, with a rather short toga, complete with wings. Julian just stared as he swayed back and forth on the line.

"What the hell." Was all Julian could manage to get out. He looked around, trying to determine if he was hallucinating or not. Unfortunately (or very fortunately) they were at the edge of the fir in a garden, and seemed to be alone.

"You've been shot by cupid." Logan teased, sniggering, "First person you see you have to kiss,"

Julian just looked at him, convinced someone had slipped something into his drink.

"but, I guess it's just me here." He finished a little cheekily.

Julian opened his mouth and closed it again several times. The amount of skin Logan's outfit left visible was making thoughts difficult as a general concept. Finally he managed "I can't kiss you while you're on a zip line."

Logan laughed, and began unhooking his harness.

"Wait! Don't just jump down! You'll get yourself killed."

Logan thought about it for a moment, considering.

"Catch me." He said simply, before letting go. It seemed in slow motion as he fell, and Julian rushed forward to catch him. Julian ended up holding Logan newlywed style. They stood there for a moment before they both began cracking up with the absurdity of their situation.

"I have no idea what's going on." Julian managed to gasp out. Logan just shook his head cryptically. After a moment they managed to regain composure, but Julian still didn't put Logan down.

"You're very strong." The blond said quietly after a second of comfortable silence. Julian looked at him and giggled allowing his ego to swell. He carefully walked over to a fountain, which had been decorated with roses for the holiday, and set Logan down. Green eyes met brown and slowly, oh so slowly, they began to lean in. It was nothing less than perfect. Their lips met, tender with love.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe! I just had this image of Logan dressed as cupid on a zipline in my head. If you wanted to know it was the Tweedles who helped him set it up. Anyway. Please please please please review! Or leave prompts! I am a troll who eats prompts, but I'm starving! You can help save me by leaving delicious prompts for my brain to eat!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 February 11th

**Ah! I am so sorry I haven't updated in two days! On the 9th things just sort of got away from with homework and such and then yesterday fanfic. wouldn't let me log on for some reason. Also I spilled water on my laptop and the key board isn't working. Bleh. Life sucks sometimes. Anyway this set is now about the dance and all of the boys asking each other out. Hope it's cute :)**

* * *

><p>"I don't really understand Valentine's Day." Charlie voiced aloud as he and Justin wandered through the store.<p>

"What're you talking about? It's one of my favorite holidays." Justin answered, picking up and hugging a large plush heart. "Besides it's full of chocolate and adorable puns."

Charlie rolled his eyes, taking the toy from his friend and putting it back.

"Whatever. I just want to get it over with."

Justin looked up from his shopping list, confused. He could practically feel the angst rolling off his best friend.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Charlie just shook his head. "Sorry, I know I'm whining. I guess I'm just tired of my mom asking if I have a _girlfriend_ yet." He rolled his eyes, putting an unintended inflection on girlfriend.

"Yeah tell me about it. My mum keeps telling me to get on top of the whole spouse situation."

They continued walking through the aisles, grabbing junk food for the Valentine's Day dance. Charlie's hands clenched the edge of the shopping cart unintentionally at the mention of Justin getting married.

"Are you any closer to finding anyone then?" Charlie asked as they stood looking over a wall of candy.

"No. For some reason none of girls I've met seem right."

Charlie nodded understanding what his friends meant. All of the girls he had dated just felt wrong.

"How much do you think we need to get?" asked Charlie, surveying what seemed to be a never-ending supply of chocolate.

Justin sighed a little. "Probably everything in the store."

Charlie smiled. He had no problem with more candy.

"Sounds good to me." He proceeded to grab a bag holding it like a football and lunging for the cart. Justin laughed, trying to block him by grabbing the taller boy around the waist and swinging him to the side. They fell over, cracking up, before noticing that on the way down they had managed to knock a fair amount of Valentine's paraphernalia off the shelves. They were practically sitting in a sea of hearts. This made them giggle even harder, despite the fact that it wasn't really that funny.

After a moment, Charlie tried to stand up, aware that he was kind of on top of Justin, but slipped and fell again, making them burst into fits of laughter again. Then they both heard a young woman who had just side stepped the mess they made, whisper to her friend "Aw. Aren't they a cute couple? I wish I could find someone."

At that they leapt apart, both blushing profusely.

"Um. O.k. Right." muttered Charlie, looking anywhere but at Justin.

"We should yeah. Get this stuff picked up." His friend added, his face the shade of a pomegranate.

Several minutes later, after many apologies to employees, buying everything they had knocked over, and a lot of awkward exchanges, the boys were out of the store, heading towards the car. Once alone again the tension seemed to ease again, and they talked in relative comfort all the way back to Dalton, occasionally singing along to cheesy love songs on the radio.

When they got back to school, they got out of Justin's car, which he parked outside of Hanover House. Charlie sniggered a little, as he always did; picturing Justin dressed as the White Queen. As they unloaded their bags and dropping them off in the common room, Charlie could feel Justin's tension rising, but couldn't figure out why.

Did I do something to upset him? He asked himself trying to remember everything they had talked about in the last couple of minutes. It hadn't been anything important, just joking around a little about the dance, and who hey could ask.

"Hey Charlie." Justin said a moment later.

"Yeah." The Windsor replied, his friend's sudden nerve affecting him.

"Can you come here?"

The boy was speaking from outside near the car, and Charlie strided over quickly to see what was making his friend act so strangely. As he walked out he saw Justin standing there, nervously fiddling with a teddy bear. It was light brown, and wearing a football jersey that read, "We Have a Touchdown Love!"

Charlie raised his eyebrow at the toy, but didn't say anything, unsure of where this was headed.

"Well, so, we were talking about who we might ask to the dance, right? And I was thinking about it pretty seriously, because well, I'd like to ask someone, and the more I thought about it the more I realized that, well, the only person I really wanted to ask was, well, um, you."

At the end of his speech he held out the Teddy Bear, looking embarrassed.

Charlie's jaw felt like it must have dropped to the floor, but he still managed to get out a strangled "Yes, yes of course!"

Justin looked up, meeting Charlie's eye for the first time, surprise evident in his features. "Wait, really?"

Charlie smiled. His response had taken him by surprise as well, but it felt right.

"Yes." He assured his friend, grinning from ear to ear like a dork. Justin's face broke into a smile just as huge, relief flooding is features. The next moment they were hugging, the teddy bear smushed between them.

* * *

><p><strong>So? I hope you all liked it. I'm thinking tomorrow I will do a klaine or something. Any requests or prompts are greatly appreciated!<br>**


	18. Chapter 18 Valentine's Day

**Clearly I sort of failed at the whole drabble a day thing. i am so sorry. My personal as well as technological life sort of fell apart and I had to borrow this laptop and stuff. Bleh. anyway there is a little bit of a number of ships in this, everyone nut Wevid I think... anyway I hope you all enjoy. I've been sort of messing around with my writing style a bit so if you guys like this better or worse please let me know!**

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, definitely not," critiques Kurt as Merril spins around for him and Reed in the Nordstrom dressing room.<p>

"Here. Try on the green one. It should bring out your eyes." Reed adds holding up yet another dress. Merril doesn't take it, looking down at her current yellow one.

"I kind of like this one."

Reed just raises an eyebrow and continues to thrust the new dress at her.

"O.k. Fine." she concedes after a moment more of running her hands over the fabric of the yellow pleated one. A minute later she reappears in the green dress.

"This one I have to say I really like." she beams, walking back and forth, modeling.

"Hmmm. It's an improvement, but I think you can do better." is Kurt's comment.

"Oh, I don't know. It looks pretty good to me. With the right accessories, it'd be great." Reed smiles at her reassuringly.

"We aren't looking for pretty good. I want you to be drop dead gorgeous."

"Aw. Thanks Kurt. I really appreciate you and Reed helping me. I'm not a very good shopper." Merril responds, her voice floating over the top of the dressing room door as she tries on her next number.

"Oh it's our pleasure." says Reed. "I could never shop to much."

"Agreed." smiles Kurt looking down fondly (or was it possessively?) at a pile of bags at his feet. "Besides, picking out dresses is so much fun"

As he says this, Merril steps out of the dressing room again, smoothing her hands over the front of her new outfit. Kurt and Reed's mouths both drop open. The dress is soft pink, and fits like a glove.

"Oh my god! This is it! This is it!" squeals Kurt and he hugs Reed.

"I think you're overreacting a little." says Merril, but she's giggling at both boys enthusiasm.

"Sorry I've just been a little hyper today, I'm not sure if it's because of cookies or Blaine." Kurt says thoughtfully and Reed nods knowingly. "I know exactly what you're talking about. I just can't believe Shane formally asked me!" he adds and his face turns red just at the idea. Merril rolls her eyes, but is giggling a little too at both boys enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>Sebastian knocks softly on Derek's door, peering around as he does. Derek looks up from his laptop, expecting to see Logan or Julian, so he does a slight double take when he sees who's in his doorway.<p>

"Oh. Hey." he says a little awkwardly. It had been like that since Lacrosse practice earlier in the afternoon, but neither were sure why exactly.

"Um. Hi." responds Sebastian, stumbling over his words a little, which is very unusual for him.

"Was there something you wanted?" Sebastian asks, his eyes darting anywhere, but the boy in front of him.

"Oh. Right, well, I what I want is to ask you to the...uh, Valentine's Day dance."

Sebastian gets the words out, and although he doesn't look nearly as smooth or confident as he usually does, it seems more like this is really him not a mask or facade.

"O.k."

The words are out of Derek's mouth before he can stop himself. Wait. Why did I just say that? I'm straight, I mean I thought I was straight. Oh my god I have no idea what just happened. Everything feels a little numb and Derek thinks he might fall out of his chair, but he manages to pull himself together enough to here Sebastian say "Great I'll see you at eight." his usual smirk back in place.

I have no idea what just happened thinks Derek, eyes wide, like he just got hit over the head.

* * *

><p>Reed looks over at his window when he hears a tap, tap and then suddenly a loud bang. He runs over and looks out to find Shane cursing and kicking off a rock that had rebounded onto his foot.<p>

"What are you doing?" giggles Reed. Shane looks up at him and smiles.

"Throwing pebbles against your window of course, well the last one was a rock, but..."

Reed just giggles a little more. "So you're here to take me to the dance?"

Shane's smile only grows and he nods his head vigorously.

"I'm almost done getting dressed. I'll be down in five."

* * *

><p>Justin stands by the door of the doors of Dalton's main hall, dressed in a nice suit, waiting for Charlie. His best friendway more than just a friend, finally appears an he's smiling like a maniac. They both are.

"Hi." Justin says a little lamely, but he can't help it. Charlie takes his breath away and makes thinking difficult.

"Hey." Charlie replies, his easy going grin in place. He reaches out a hand and Justin readily takes it, and they enter the hall together, a single unit.

* * *

><p>Tonight is going to be perfect. Blaine can feel it as he straightens his bow tie in the mirror and runs his tongue over his teeth and smiles. It won't be like the last dance. Nope, no way, because this is Dalton Academy. I'll be fine he assures himself. He walks across the hall, only to be almost run over by Reed, who was charging for the door, already dressed. Blaine watches him over his shoulder to make sure he doesn't fall down the stairs before entering Kurt's room.<p>

"You almost ready?"

Kurt meets Blaine's eyes through his mirror as he puts the finishing touches on his hair.

"Yep. All set to go." He jumps up excitedly and bounds across the room, somehow managing to maintain his grace, and pulls Blaine in for a kiss before they head to the dance.

* * *

><p>The dance is a hit. Different Warblers take turns singing solos and duets, something very unusual for them and almost all of Dalton and Dobry Hall show up.<p>

"May I have this dance?" asks Justin holding out his hand and trying to remember every ounce of knowledge he had on propriety. Oh if his grandmother could see what he was using those lessons for!

Charlie looks him in the eye and smiles, "But of course." he says, in the most prim voice he can muster, playing along. They slow dance and even though dancing is neither of their fortes but, with each other it works and it seems like the easiest thing in the world as they drift along to the music.

* * *

><p>Across the floor another couple sways to the music of a Nick and Jeff duet. It's Sebastian and Derek. I am just so confused right now. How did this happen? Why am I dancing with a dude? I mean it's not bad or anything, I mean he's pretty strong, and tall, and handsome and wow he has nice eyes, but I'm totally straight. The practical part of Derek's brain screams at him in fury like it's saying "Are you fucking kidding me! You're dancing with a guy and you still think you're totally straight?", but he ignores that and just goes with it. Sebastian smiles at him, his eyes crinkling.<p>

"It's o.k. I know you're a little uncomfortable."

"Yeah. Just a bit." concedes Derek, looking away.

"If you want to stop we can. I-I don't want to make you move to fast or anything." and Derek is touched that Sebastian seems truly anxious about him and he says, "No. I'm enjoying dancing with you right now, I just hadn't really considered that I might be bi until you asked me out so I guess it's all just kind of...new."

Sebastian smiles at him kindly. "I know the feeling, just trust me."

* * *

><p>Off to the side Julian and Logan have been sitting talking quietly, sharing smiles, and "accidentally" brushing legs under their table, when Julian looks across the dance floor and suddenly his cheshire cat grin come out.<p>

"Oh no." says Logan, not trusting that face. "What's happened?"

"I can't believe that bastard didn't tell us." Julian says after a moment nodding to where Derek and Sebastian are dancing. "I do believe you owe me 300$ though."

Logan groans, but the effect of exasperation is ruined by the fact that he's smiling as well at the two boys.

"Wow. My gaydar has never failed me before. I might have to get it checked out."

Julian's eyes glint and he leans in and whispers, "I'd be happy to take care of that for you." in his most seductive voice (which if you've ever heard it is pretty damn seductive) and looks up at Logan through his eyelashes.

* * *

><p>"Blaine you're such a dork!" sniggers Kurt as his boyfriend leads him in a jitterbug across the hall.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about." he says in mock confusion, "This is the coolest dance I know by a long shot."

Kurt just giggles and follows Blaine's lead, completely disregarding the fact that the song that is playing is Beyonce and they're doing a dance from the 1940s.

* * *

><p>"Reed I promise not to let you fall." pleads Shane, looking into Reed's eyes. The boy just shake his head stubbornly, "The combination of the fact that I fall even when I'm not moving, and that you dance like a madman mean that I will probably get killed if I leave this chair." he says folding his arms over his chest.<p>

"But Reed! Please, I want to dance."

Reed opens his eyes, and looks at Shane, "Of course you can dance. I wouldn't want you to not have fun, I'm just saying I don't want to have another broken bone." he says sincerely. "By all means, please dance. I would be happy to watch."

"But the only person I want to dance with is you..."

Reed looks into Shane's crestfallen face and his heart melts. Shane honest to god looks like a puppy that's been kicked.

He smiles and takes Shane's hand. "Fine." he says in exaggerated exasperation. "But there is no way I'm letting go of you."

Shane's face transforms suddenly and he looks like he's won the lottery. "Ever?" he asks squeezing Reed's hand.

"Ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Corrections? Ideas? I would love to hear them all including constructive criticism so please don't hesitate to click review!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 Mice

**o.k. so here is more Chustin because I got a request on tumblr. I want to thank everyone who has left reviews because they're super awesome. anyway there will be one more chustin after this.**

* * *

><p>"Eeeek!"<p>

Charlie looks up in surprise at the shriek. He is playing cards with Danny, Spencer and Merril when the sound comes drifting through the floor boards of Hanover House.

"What was that?" Merril asks setting down the deck (she's usually the dealer).

"I'll go check." Charlie answers standing up and pushing his chair back, moving quickly to see what's happening. He gets down stairs to a sight that makes him burst out laughing. Justin is standing on a chair in a way very reminiscent of ladies in old cartoons who have seen a spider.

Still laughing Charlie says "What, did you see one of Dwight's ghosts?"

Justin turns bright red in the face, but manages to still sound indignant when he says "No. I saw a mouse."

This only makes Charlie laugh harder.

"Aw. Did Reed scare you?" he asked a little tauntingly.

"It was a real mouse!"

Justin is starting to get pretty pissed off at how unhelpful Charlie is being but there was no way in hell he is getting off that chair.

"Maybe I'll never kiss you again." he grumbles to himself, but Charlie hears and his face gets a shade paler.

"O.k. ok. I'm not laughing at you. Mice are incredibly evil, scary creatures and being frightened of one is only natural." he says as sincerely as he can, though he is still smiling a little.

Justin just scowls. Charlie looks at him expectantly.

"Where you planning on getting down any time soon?" he asks after an awkward moment.

Justin looks shocked that he would ask.

"But there's still a mouse somewhere in here!" he hisses looking around conspiratorially.

Charlie rolls his eyes a little and flashes a charming smile.

"I think you'll be fine. Besides, I'll protect you from the evil mouse."

Now it was Justin's turn to roll his eyes, but how could he refuse when Charlie is holding his hand out for him? He glances around one last time to see if the mouse is anywhere near, before grasping Charlie's hand. He feels instantly calmed at the steady touch, although his heart rate might have sped to an abnormal pace.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this was good! It's great to hear feedback so don't be shy :)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20 England

**So this sort of ended up writing itself and got a bit longer than a drabble...anyway, there will be approximately one more part...**

* * *

><p>Justin looks around, stepping off the plane, a little overwhelmed. It isn't raining, but the air smells like drizzle, and the world is draped in a fog, that makes it look slightly mystical. It's glorious.<p>

"Welcome to England." whispers Justin, hugging Charlie from behind. They're on a private landing strip outside of London, and are about to drive out to Justin's parents estate. Charlie's breath hitches a little, as he tries to absorb everything that's going on. He can't believe he's in England and is about to 'meet the parents' as they say.

They boys walk down the runway a bit to a car that has been sent to pick them up. They're both careful to avoid PDAs. Once in the car, and after greeting the driver, something Justin explained was proper, they close the window between themselves and the front seat.

"I haven't told my parents who you are yet." admits Justin, turning in his seat to face his boyfriend. He's worried Charlie will be mad, but instead he just nods, and smiles a little sadly.

"I know."

"You do?" this takes Justin by surprise, who had thought he was doing a pretty good job of hiding it. Especially as a Hanover, he was supposed to be good with secrets.

"You're way to easy to read." giggles Charlie a little sheepishly. Justin blanches, imagining what else Charlie could see in his features.

"Anyway. I only told them I was bringing a friend home."

Charlie just keeps nodding, waiting for Justin to continue.

"So once we get there, you know...We can tell them I guess."

Charlie nods again. "Maybe it will be as easy as telling mine was. That went pretty well." he says, reaching out and lacing Justin's figures with his own.

Now Justin is the one nodding, looking entirely unconvinced. "Yeah, maybe."

The rest of the ride is spent discussing England as Justin tries to tell Charlie everything about his family, all of the dos and don'ts of being related to Royalty.

"And remember at dinner, start with the outside silverware and work your way in."

Charlie's eyes are wide, and he files the information away with about million other things he is suddenly supposed to remember. He hasn't taken an etiquette class in his life. It's good though to be focusing on things like this, rather than contemplating how Justin's parents could react. Charlie has gone over just about every scenario possible in his mind a thousand times over.

"You look a little freaked out." Justin comments, squeezing Charlie's hand. Now Charlie shakes his head, trying not show any fear. Come on, he tells himself, you've got this. He looks out of the window to see rolling green hills and fields.

"We're almost there." Justin murmurs, and sounds actually pretty happy about it. "I really missed this place." he says as the car pulls up a long driveway, bordered on both sides by well trimmed trees. Then Charlie gasps, because he sees Justin's house. Well house is the operative word in that sentence, because let's face it, this is no house. It's a manor, and seems to stretch on for miles. Charlie knew Justin was rich and his family was well connected, but what?

"It's huge!" is all he can get out. Justin sniggers.

"What?" asks Charlie defensively.

"That's what she said." giggles Justin.

Charlie rolls his eyes and pouts a little. "One that is immature, two I hope no one's said that to you recently." he raises his eyebrow as he says this, and because it's the last time Justin will be able to do it for awhile, he leans over and kisses Charlie, square on the mouth. It's a little hurried and sloppy, but it's perfect and gives them both the courage to get out of the car and walk into Bancroft Manor.

* * *

><p>They enter the Manor to be greeted by staff, lined up and bowing. Justin takes it all in stride, and acknowledges each person in turn, greeting them by name. Charlie can barely hold back his laughter as he pictures Justin only a couple days ago screaming because he saw a mouse. Justin shoots him a look, telling him to behave, so Charlie puts on his best pokerface, and just in time.<p>

At that moment the Count and Countess of Bancroft Manor, Justin's parents, descend the grand staircase. Charlie can't help but be impressed with their old world class, and as he looks around him, realizes it reminds him of Windsor. It gives him the courage to walk forward and introduce himself, although both adults seem rather intimidating.

"Hello Count, Countess, I'm Charles Amos." he says, holding out his hand. Justin's parents look like they're having some kind of telepathic conversations, but both simply smile and shake his hand.

"Please dear, call me Lindsay." says Justin's mom, her hand clasping his. Charlie puts on his absolute best winning smile, and relies, "Whatever you want want Lindsay."

After hugging their son, and giving him a look over to make sure he is all in one peace, the Bancrofts leave the boys to get settled. Charlie raises his eyebrows when he sees his boyfriend's room. It's got a fair amount of spray paint and suspicious holes on the walls.

"Um. What happened in here?" he asks, stepping carefully around a pile of stuff on the floor. Justin looks over from where he's already rummaging around in his closet.

"Oh. Well you know...We all go through phases..." he says vaguely gesturing around him, then looking at his feet. "Some just sort of take over..."

Charlie just smiles, because learning new things about Justin always make him happy.

"I went through a pretty serious heavy metal phase." he admits. "I went with the whole dying my hair look."

Justin turns to look at him, laughing. "Really? With, like, torn black jeans and everything?"

"Well they were silver, but yeah basically."

Justin just laughs harder. "I have got to see a picture of that."

Charlie blanches, "Well maybe I won't let you." he threatens. Justin shakes his head, "I think it sounds kind of hot." and then, because they're alone, the British boy walks forward, wraps his arms around Charlie's waist, and kisses him.

"Ahem."

The boys leap apart, both redder than lobsters.

"Um. I'm s-supposed to show Mr. Amos to h-his room." stammers, Alice, a maid.

"Oh. Um, right, yeah, of course, lead the way." says Charlie, trying to act like nothing happened as he follows the girl out into the hallway. Justin is left staring at his empty doorway, lips burning where Charlie had kissed him.

* * *

><p>Finally Charlie decides to text Justin about it, not wanting to be caught in the boy's room again.<p>

From Charlie:

What do you think we should do?

**From Justin:**

I dont know. I dont think alice would tell

**From Charlie:**

Maybe we should just let your parent know

**From Charlie:**

you know? So we dont have to worry

**From Justin:**

I was thinking maybe tonight at dinner we could just test the waters

**From Charlie:**

what do you mean?

**From Justin:**

follow my lead.

* * *

><p>"So, honey, tell me about school." starts Lindsay, when Justin and Charlie sit down, being careful to keep their distance.<p>

"It's great mom. I'm really excited about all of my AP courses in the second semester."

"That's wonderful dear. And how about you Charlie, do you like Dalton?" she follows up turning the full force of her attention to the american boy.

"Yes, It's been really fun an-"

"Fun?" interjects Richard, Justin's father. He has a gruff voice, and a thick mustache that twitches when he speaks.

"He means the academics are fun." Justin covers up. His father looks unconvinced.

"And how about friends?" asks Lindsay, after an uncomfortable silence. Justin smiles a little. "They're all doing well. Our friends Kurt and Blaine, they uh, finally, got together recently..." he trails off, nerves taking over.

"So we're really happy for them." finishes Charlie picking up one what Justin meant by "testing the waters"

"How do you mean?" asks Richard, looking legitimately confused.

"I think he means they're queer, dear." says Lindsay across the table to her husband.

"Really? That's strange."

"Is it?" asks Justin meekly.

"Well, Dalton is supposed to be a very prestigious school." his father replies, like it should be obvious.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asks Charlie, his blood boiling inside, but he tries not to let it show. The table falls into another uncomfortable silence as Count Bancroft looks Charlie up and down.

"So anyway, how is crew? You're still rowing?" asks the Countess, trying to keep the dinner civil. Neither boy responds, as they're having some sort of stare down with the Count.

"I don't think there is anything 'strange' about being gay." continues Charlie, barely containing his rage.

"Hmmm." is all Count Bancroft responds with, turning back to his stew.

The conversation continues, with the adults asking the two boys all about school and they're lives, but nobody breaches the subject of being gay again.

* * *

><p>"They're daffodils." says Justin, and Charlie jumps, not realizing his boyfriend had walked up behind him. I was about 11:00 p.m. and they were out in one of the Manor's extensive gardens.<p>

"Those ones?" asks Charlie, pointing at a clump of tall yellow flowers.

"Yep." Justin replies and his voice sounds sad, "They symbolize uncertainty, chivalry, and undying love."

Charlie raises one eyebrow. "How on earth do you know the meanings of all these different flowers."

Justin just shrugs, still looking dejected. "I guess I've spent a lot of time gardening."

Charlie turns, finally to look at the other boy, to find tears streaking his cheeks. He doesn't need to ask why and simply pulls him into a tight hug. "I know. It's o.k."

"It's not though." mumbles justin into Charlie's sweater.

"Chaz, you heard my parents at dinner. It-they wont..." his voice cracks and he presses his face harder into Charlie's shoulder, trying to block out the world.

"Shhhh. Look at me." Charlie cups Justin's face in his hands and pulls it up so their eyes meet. "Justin, it really is o.k. Maybe they don't except this kind of things now, but everyone needs time."

Justin begins trying to shake his head, but Charlie stops him. "Trust me. Just give them awhile to get used to the idea of being gay. Maybe we can mention Shane, or Logan or someone tomorrow. We can do this."

Justin can't help but roll his eyes just a little bit at Chaz's 'inspirational' speech, but it does make him feel better, and he flashes a watery smile. "Thanks Chaz."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was good! thanks again to anyone who has left a review because they're awesome! There should be a klaine via request up later tonight as well :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21 The Pizza Boy

**This one needs a bit of explanation: In Rumors (season 2) Sam says the reason Kurt knows about him being poor and stuff is because he delivered a pizza to Dalton Academy so I decided to write the back story to what went down.**

* * *

><p>*Ding Dong*<p>

Sam waits a moment after hearing the chime of the bell, not sure how long he should stand there before ringing again. He looks around, but the place seems deserted. Sam is new to the pizza delivery business (he needs the job to help out his family) but he's not really sure what the etiquette is.

He's just about to ring again when the large mahogany doors finally swing open to reveal two boys in casual clothing.

One is Kurt. Two sets of eyes meet, one pair widens in recognition, the other looks down in shame. Inside Sam is in turmoil, outside he feels a flaming red blush flood his cheeks. Oh shit, this must be Dalton Academy he thinks to himself, not meeting either boys eyes.

"Sam?" asks Kurt, clearly confused.

"Uh. Hey Kurt. I uh...have the pizzas you guys ordered." is all he says, staring at the ground like it's the most interesting thing he's ever seen and wants to memorize every detail. The other boy looks back and forth between them.

"Wait. You guys know each other?" he asks after an awkward pause.

"Um...Yeah." Sam answers, after a second.

"Nick go back to the party, O.k.? I'll be there in a minute."

Nick looks concerned, but concedes and begins walking back into the dorms, but halfway there, pauses and throws a glare at Sam over his shoulder, just in case.

A moment later Sam looks up. "Kurt. Can you just take the pizzas and not tell anybody? I really need to get going."

Kurt just furrows his brow. "Sam, why are you a pizza delivery boy?"

Sam bites his lip, staring at his feet again, the flush creeping back up his neck. The truth of his family's economic predicament weighs down on him. It would be amazing to finally tell someone, so he does. He doesn't think about it, He just talks. Tells Kurt about his dad getting laid off, loosing their house, living in a motel. Everything that had happened to him over the past few weeks that had lead to him delivering pizzas at Dalton. When he's finishes Kurt unashamedly throws his arms around him in a friendly hug and promises to do anything he can to help.

* * *

><p>From down the hall Nick's eyes grow wider and wider. He sees an attractive blonde, who clearly knows Kurt. They talk, Sam, the blonde guy, even starts tearing up at the end, and then they hug. Oh dear god Kurt has an ex doesn't he? Nick turns and walks into the common room where most of the Warblers are lounging around. It's Kurt's going away party, but it won't pick up and get crazy for a little while. Besides, Blaine isn't there yet.<p>

"Um, Jeff. Can I speak to you for a minute?"

Jeff looks over from where he is chatting with David and nods, a smile spreading over his face. David rolls his eyes a little, and nobody else bats an eye, for it's not unusual for Nick and Jeff to sneak away to _talk_.

In the hallwayN ick relays what he saw to Jeff.

"I think he's Kurt's ex." he finishes, looking around shiftily. Although he would deny it if asked, he is kind of enjoying the drama.

"Are you sure? I mean what kind of a hug was it?" Jeff asks sensibly.

"Um." Nick hugs Jeff, doing his best to mimic Kurt. He rests his head on Jeff's shoulder and rubs his back gently.

"Yeah. I think it was kind of like that." he adds, breaking apart.

"That was pretty intimate." agrees Jeff.

"I know totally."

They're both nodding now, having completely convinced themselves.

"What do we tall Blaine? Should we tell Blaine at all?" Jeff is asking when a voice behind him asks, "Tell me what?"

Nick practically jumps a foot in the air, and Jeff's face floods, guiltily. Neither are good liars.

"Um. Nothing. I don't know." says Nick lamely.

"We just saw Kurt hugging his ex." blurts out Jeff, before covering his mouth with both hands. Oops.

"_Jeff." _hisses Nick. This really isn't their secret to tell.

"What." says Blaine, looking genuinely confused like the concept doesn't compute.

Nick and Jeff relay what they saw to Blaine, whose face looks dumbstruck the entire time.

"Bu-But I would know I Kurt had an ex. We tell each other everything."

He looks innocent, like a child that won't believe their mother lied about the easter bunny. "There's is just no way, even if he did have an ex, that he would, you know, cheat with them or anything. Just no way."

Blaine is rambling now, reassuring himself more than Nick or Jeff. "Just no way." he mumbles again for good measure.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it was his ex."

"Yeah it totally was."

Nick and Jeff don't mean any harm, but they aren't hard to convince, and Blaine's trust in Kurt is visually shattering.

* * *

><p>Kurt drops the pizzas off in the common room, then wanders down a hallway, lost in thought. How had no one noticed the change in Sam's life?<p>

Then he sees Blaine standing there arms crossed, looking royally pissed off.

"Oh. Hey Blaine!" says Kurt, face lighting up immediately at the sight of his boyfriend. Kurt sighs a little, blissfully as the word runs through his head, _boyfriend. _Blaine raises an eyebrow. He closes the remaining distance between himself and kurt in a few quick steps, grabs the other boy's arm and pulls him into an empty classroom.

"Um, Blaine. What are you doing?" asks Kurt, confused, but giggling a bit. Blaine is cute when he's mad.

Blaine pushes Kurt a little roughly against a wall and practically attacks his lips. Kurt kisses back, not at all minding this turn of events. Their tongues wander, and Blaine sucks on Kurt's lower lip as he pulls away for air. Kurt whimpers at the loss, then blushes, ashamed of the sound.

"What brought this on?" he asks, putting a hand on Blaine's chest to stop him before the boy can start again and Kurt loses all coherent thoughts.

"I want to prove that you're mine. No one else's." says Blaine simply before diving in again. He runs his fingers through Kurt's hair, something only he is allowed to do, because Kurt is his, and he is Kurt's.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? This one is a little different than my usual so I would love feedback<strong>

**Please Read:**

**Also I was thinking of doing an alternate one where the boys hire Sam as a stripper for Kurt's going away party and basically shit gets awkward...Please let me know what you think!**


	22. Chapter 22 The Stripper

**So basically for this one I just moved Sam becoming a stripper back to season 2. Also I know absolutely nothing about being a stripper, so my facts might be kinda messed up...idk. Also I wanted to continue but couldn't really come up with anything else...whatever**

* * *

><p>"Oh! I vote brunette!" giggles Jeff, shooting a wink at Nick as he does, pointing to the option on the computer screen. David, who is the one with the mouse, shakes his head.<p>

"We're definitely getting blond."

Wes looks at the other boys positioned around the room, "Why on earth would be get blond? No offense to your taste David, but clearly Kurt's got a thing for black hair."

David just smiles, "That's the point. We should get him out of his comfort zone. That boy needs to see someone other than Blaine at some point in his life."

"Agreed." mutters Nick. "I'm not saying he should be a slut, but the amount of love rolling off those two is enough to kill a man."

"O.k. blond, now what about eye color?"

The boys crowd around the computer looking at options.

"I like the green ones." comments Nick. David selects green eyes, and the computer asks about muscle tone.

"I feel like Kurt is lean so we should go with muscular." says Wes.

"Mmmm. Muscle doesn't sound bad at all." agrees Jeff. Nick raises his eyebrows, but doesn't say anything.

"Skin tone?" asks David.

"Pale." says Nick, giving Jeff a suggestive look.

"Can you two please stop having eye sex? It's driving me crazy!" bursts out Wes after a moment of intense staring. David swivels around in his chair. He'd been looking at the computer and missed all of the intimate looks passing between the boys.

"Guys...Let's order Kurt a stripper!" yells David, and he punches in his credit card number, effectively distracting Nick and Jeff.

* * *

><p>Sam reaches for his car door handle, then changes his mind, and lets his arm fall back to his side. He slides down a little in his seat and bangs his head against his steering wheel.<p>

"Come on Evans!" he yells at himself, and finally he gets out of the car. He'd been sitting there for the last twenty minutes, undecided, but now he has a purpose. He walks confidently up to the door, trying not to think about what's about to happen. He is practically holding his breath as he waits for the door to open, nervous about who could be on the other side. Finally two boys, one tall and blond, the other shorter with coiffed brown hair, answer the door.

"Um, hi. I'm Sam." says Sam, his eyes darting around the way they always do when he's nervous or feels awkward. Both of the boys crack giant grins and pull him through the doors.

"Hi I'm Nick and this is Jeff." says the shorter of the two as they lead Sam down a corridor.

"O.k." says Sam, deciding to just go with it. "So, what do you want me to do?" he asks, then realizes in his new line of work, that's a question with a lot of weight behind it. Nick and Jeff seem to realize this as well, for both of their eyes widen a little, and the vibes in the room get decidedly more awkward.

"Oh, um no, that's not really actually, like what we hired you for..." says Jeff quietly, "So there won't really be any..." he trails off, rubbing the back of his neck, and staring at the floor.

"Oh. Yeah, no, good." Sam replies.

"Alright well." says Nick, doing his best to break the tension by smiling and acting like nothing's wrong, "If you can just wait here, we'll knock on this door when we're ready for you and you should just come in and you know, do your thing."

With that, he and Jeff exit through a different door, through which Sam glimpses a number of other prep school boys. Sam actually feels almost at home in the building as he used to go to a private school. It's oddly comforting, but also makes him feel a little strange about his childhood, considering what he's about to do.

He shakes his head, deciding he should go about this as professionally as possible. What had Richard, his instructor, said? There were steps, right, o.k. I can do steps, Sam reassures himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Step One: Warm up<strong>

Sam does a couple jumping jacks, making sure he doesn't break a sweat, and goes through a couple stretches. He feels a lot better afterwards, as his muscles relax and some of his tension is relieved.

**Step Two: Look your best**

Sam pulls out a black case given to him by Richard. He rifles through all of the different products, not sure what most of them are for. Finally he settles for some body spray and combs his hair. At the bottom of the box are condoms. They stare Sam in the face, who snaps the lid shut, and tries not to think about them. He also realizes he isn't really sure if this is a co-ed school or not. Of course it's co-ed, don't be stupid, he tells himself. The girls probably just aren't here yet…

**Step Three: Dress to impress**

Sam looks down at his clothes. This step is the easiest to follow, as he's been issued a uniform. Sam removes the normal clothes he had put on over it, so that now he's in what he supposes is meant to be a slutty police costume. Sam feels kind of exposed, but takes deep breaths, trying to keep his cool.

Then he hears some music start up and there's a knock on the door.

Kurt is scared. Something about the wicked grins on Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff's faces is freaking him out, and a party thrown by Warblers is frightening enough as it is.

"Why are the couches and chairs pushed to the side?" asks Kurt, as he and Blaine enter the common room. Blaine just shrugs and the couple wanders around to talk to their friends. Somebody dims the lights, and music starts playing. A couple guys start dancing, and the party is started! Wes taps David on the shoulder, and the both crack huge grins.

"Hey, Kurt! We have a surprise for you." Squeals Wes. David is nodding vigorously, before knocking on the door behind him. Out onto the cleared space on the floor waltzes Sam.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" shrieks Kurt, as somebody pushes him towards his friend.

Sam, unaware of whom he is hired for, begins his dance, moving his hip as provocatively as he can, while slowly starting to unbutton his top, revealing perfectly sculpted pexs. He hears someone shriek, and it gives him a bit of a confidence boost. So he starts to really move it, his shirt laying strewn on the floor, forgotten. He's only wearing tight fitting booty shorts when a slim boy is knocked into him.

"Kurt!"

"Sam!"

Blaine, who had been chuckling in a corner, finding the idea of hiring a stripper for Kurt's going away party hilarious, suddenly doesn't think it's that funny anymore. He's up in a flash and across the room at Kurt's side.

"You two know each other?" he asks, just as the music dies and the lights come on. Nick, having seen something was up, had decided to pause the party. Everyone looks back and forth between, Sam and Kurt, who both look completely horror struck.

"You hired a stripper!" yells Sam.

"You are a stripper!" screams back Kurt, neither one of them quite believing what's going on.

"You _hired_ a stripper!" Sam asks again, not being able to get over the fact that KURT, of all people, would hire someone, like, well, him.

"You _are_ a stripper!" repeats Kurt, who is confused because, Sam is standing in front of him half naked, and damn. That boy has muscles. Kurt tears his eyes away from Sam's chest to look at his face.

"I am so confused right now." He admits and the blond nods in agreement. Blaine's head is still looking back and forth between them, trying to figure out their connection.

"Kurt, why on earth do you know a stripper?" he asks as calmly as he can, trying, and failing to not imagine all the possible answers to that question. The rest of the room is silent, watching, waiting, the party forgotten.

"Kurt, can we talk about this in another room?" Sam pleads after a ridiculously awkward pause. "I would really like to put some more clothes on."

Blaine continues to keep his cool façade, but he is growing more and more impatient as nobody answers his question. "I'm not leaving you in a room alone with a stripper." He tells Kurt, who gives him his absolute best 'bitch you ain't the boss of me' look and follows Sam through the door. Sam pulls on a tee-shirt and jeans as quickly as he can, which is probably a very good thing for Kurt, who was having trouble keeping his thoughts in order.

"O.k. so I'm thinking, basically I was never here, and we never mention this ever again." Says Sam as he packs up his make-up kit, and starts heading for the door. Kurt steps in front of him, blocking the exit.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me why you're here in the first place." Says Kurt sternly. Sam sighs a little. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Finally, after much pleading, and promising not to tell, Kurt gets the full story out of Sam. The whole thing with his family, living in a motel, needing the money. At the end he leans forward and hugs his friend tightly, wanting to let him know how much he cares, and that's when when Blaine walks in.

Blaine stands in the doorway, shocked, but he can't bring himself to be mad at Kurt, instead, he just wants to cry. Kurt and the stripper break apart, noticing his presence, and Kurt looks at his boyfriend sadly.

"Sam can I tell him?" he practically whispers. Sam looks at the two boys and can tell they can't keep secrets from each other anyways, so he nods slowly, biting his lip. Then, he picks up his case, and muttering to himself in Nav'i, leaves Dalton.

* * *

><p><strong>Whatdja think? I hope you enjoyed the bits of Niff and such. Anyway I'm currently working on the last(ish) part of the series of Chustins so hopefully that will be up tomorrow :) please leave reviews!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23 Double Date

**So this is just a bit of Rane and Klaine for those of you who like those ships. I'm still working on the last installment of the Chustin so hopefully that will be up later tonight or tomorrow**

* * *

><p>"No I'm not going on a double date with my brother." says Blaine, as Kurt starts to bring up the topic again.<p>

"Blaaaaine! It'll be fun! Just me, you, Shane, and Reed." Kurt's eyes go a little dreamy and he's smiling at the prospect. Blaine gives him a critical look that says something like 'When you say double date do you actually mean double wedding or something?'

"Nope. I refuse." Blaine repeats, acting like a five year old.

"But, whhyyy?" whines Kurt (o.k. Maybe they're both acting like 5 year olds).

"Think about it. I don't want to see my brother on a date. What if him and Reed get all, I don't know, intimate and stuff."

Kurt raises one eyebrow, giving Blaine his bitch stare. "Intimate and stuff?" he asks, smirking a bit.

"It would be weird." adds Blaine, still trying to make his case. Kurt just looks at him. "What if we all make a pact to keep it PG?" he asks, grasping at straws. He really wants to go out tonight.

Blaine sighs, resigned. "O.k. Fine, but you _have _to make them promise."

Kurt nods vigorously, trying not to smile too widely by biting his lip, then failing miserably. He claps his hands together and rushes over to his closet, already thinking of all of the fabulous outfits he could wear.

Kurt and Blaine, as it turns out, are the first to break the pact. They're in the movie, and Kurt can't help but squeal a little at a scary part, and grasps Blaine's hand. Blaine, forgetting his brother is on his left, takes the opportunity to distract Kurt with his lips. And boy do they get distracted...

"Yuck." mutters Shane, as his brother and his boyfriend start heating up next to him.

Reed peers around Shane to see, then smiles a little. "Aw. They're such a sweet couple." he admits, though his face gets a little red and he looks away, seeing where Kurt's hands are.

"Wow. We are in public." he says, staring straight ahead, eyes wide.

"Yes we are." concedes Shane, also looking straight at the screen, but not taking in any of whatever movie is playing, due to certain sounds coming from his right.

"That is super embarrassing." Reed continues, arms crossed.

"It really is." Shane agrees, "Of course, I feel that it's my brotherly duty, to I don't know, embarrass him back." He looks over at Reed to gauge his reaction. Reed's face is even redder than it was before. The shorter boy gives Shane a side long glance, then quickly turns back to the movie. Shane waits for a response. Finally Reed says, "Well if it's a brotherly duty..."

And with that they turn towards each other and began kissing with enough strength and passion to rival Kurt and Blaine's of not surpass it.

Needless to say the car ride home was awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>didja like it? Also I would love any ideas or requests for the Chustin because I want them to come out to Justin's parents, but I haven't decided if I want it to be beautifultouchy feely, awkward, sad, happy etc.**

**Also I went back and renamed Justin's parents so they correspond with CP's updates (which you all must read!)**


	24. Chapter 24 Anderson Bros

**O.k. So here are a couple different Anderson Bro one-shot things. One is based off of a tumblr prompt. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Coop?" asked Blaine, nudging his older brother a little with his elbow. Cooper was tired, and trying to take a nap on the couch when Blaine tried to wake him up.<p>

"What?" he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"Can boys be pretty like girls?" asked Blaine, his eyes wide, but not scared, just curious. Now that woke Cooper up. He took a deep breath and sat up straight, patting the spot next to him. Blaine crawled closer to him, snuggling against his chest. Cooper looked down at his younger brother, only 6 years old, then looked up at the T.V. They had been watching The Little Mermaid, one of Blaine's favorites, when Cooper started dozing off. Now Cooper watched as Eric saw Ariel strewn on the beach for the first time, and mulled over his answer. The elder Anderson brother was only 15, but he knew the implications of Blaine's question. Finally he said, "Of course they can B. Everyone's beautiful in their own way." He knew it sounded really corny and honestly he was really glad none of his friend's were there to see the moment, but at the same time he felt pretty proud of his brother. One day he'd be a strong independent person. Cooper had already seen Blaine stand up for those smaller than him, not that there were many, but still. His heart was in the right place. Blaine nodded smugly in response as if to say "Yes, I expected as much."

Cooper giggled a little as he watched Blaine moon over Eric for the rest of the movie, while singing along to all of the songs.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Cooper sat on the ski lift in comfortable silence, watching snow fall around them. It was freezing, but both brothers loved skiing, well Cooper was a snow boarder, but you get the idea. Finally Blaine, who was 12 at the time, got up the courage to tell Cooper what he'd been wanting to say for months. The brothers were close, but this was the first time they'd gotten to actually see each other in person in what felt like forever. It was getting more and more difficult to keep in touch now that Cooper had moved away to college, and it would only going to get harder to see each other when he started law school. Blaine figured this might be his last chance to tell him, and a ski lift was as good a place as any. Especially because Blaine couldn't wimp out and run away half way through. That was a definite plus.<p>

"Cooper." Blaine started softly, not meeting the other boy's gaze.

"Yeah?" his brother answered, not really sure where the conversation was going.

"I want to tell you that... there's something I've known about myself for a long time that I would really like to tell you about." He finally looked up at Cooper, his eyes possibly watering, but it was hard to say wether it was from the cold or not. Cooper had been watching trees pass, but realizing exactly what was about to happen, turned his full attention to his little brother. Truth be told he had researched online different ways this conversation could go down, so he was relatively prepared for what would happen next.

"Cooper I'm gay." Blaine said, and his voice didn't waver. In fact it seemed to gain strength, and after the last syllable left his lips Blaine smiled, looking like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Cooper ran through a list of things he could say quickly in his head, then decided to simply do what felt natural. He turned, a little awkwardly due to the snowboard hanging from his foot, towards his brother, and hugged him tightly. He tried to communicate every ounce of love, compassion, support, and confidence he had in his brother through that hug. When they broke apart Blaine's face was streaked with tears that were most definitely not from the freezing temperature.

"Thank you for telling me little bro." Cooper said after a moment. Blaine just nodded, looking like all of his dreams had come true.

"I love you Coop."

"Love you too B."

* * *

><p>Cooper Anderson was a pretty busy guy, a young lawyer, already climbing his way to the head of his firm. His days were jam packed with business and the like, but he always made time for his brother. That was a non-negotiable. When he was working on a case in Japan, he got Blaine a new cell-carrier just so they could text. That was just the kind of guy Cooper was, so when Blaine called him in the middle of the day, when he should be in school, Cooper answered on the first ring, panic already coursing through his system.<p>

"Blaine?" he asked concerned.

"Coop ohmygod, ohmygod."

"Whoa. B. Clam down. Take a deep breath, and tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing wrong, everything is just right but that's the problem I don't know what to do or how to act around him or what to say should I sing I'm not sure I am freaking out."

"I literally just told you to breath, so please inhale some air before you die and start over, but slower."

There was the sound of exaggeratedly large lung fulls of air being swallowed on the other end of the line. Cooper smirked a little, then waited for Blaine to offer some form of explanation. When none came, he prompted, "You mentioned a him?" There was still silence on the other end. "Come on, I thought you wanted to talk about it?"

"I do, I do. It's just going to sound really stupid."

"Blaine. I have heard some really stupid things come out of your mouth over the years, so really, no need to start feeling ashamed now. Just tell me."

Blaine bit his lip, then glanced around. He knew the common room was empty, but but it never hurt to double check, something he learned the hard way. Finally he began to talk. "So I met this guy named Kurt."

On the other end Cooper managed to hold in a weird noise that would have been a mix between a groan and a sigh. In general listening to Blaine prattle about his personal life was actually pretty entertaining, but it usually took awhile. As his little brother started what sounded like quite a long tale, Cooper went ahead and cancelled all of his afternoon meetings.

It ended up taking around two hours, but Cooper was sure it could have been shortened to 15 minutes if Blaine could have stopped describing Kurt in such minute detail. Really it would have been great if he could have just sent his brother a picture, but instead Blaine insisted on explaining how absolutely perfect Kurt was in the longest most descriptive terms possible. After what felt like years, Cooper managed to get a word in, "Wow. He sounds lovely, like truly awesome, but can you please explain to me why Kurt is suddenly emergency call worthy when you've known him for months?"

there was a sign on the other end, and it didn't sound so upbeat. "That's the problem Coop. I didn't really notice all of these spectacular things about him until just now. We've been spending practically every moment together for a long time now, but it just sort of hit me out of nowhere at Warbler practice this morning."

"Hmmm." responded Cooper, helpful as always. "What was he doing that was different?"

Blaine thought back and in his mind's eye replayed Kurt singing Blackbird. It was beautiful, and Blaine was pretty sure he could spend all day just listening to Kurt sing anything and everything, as long as it was Kurt. "He sang Blackbird. Coop you have to hear him sing. It's the most amazing sound in the universe, it's like-"

"Alright I'm going to stop you right there before you get distracted again and go on a tirade about his voice, which I would love to hear at some point, but right now I think we should focus on other things."

That was Cooper for you, always practical and on task.

"Oh, right." replied Blaine, sounding a little let down.

"Alright man it's time to make a game plan. You want to get this guy, I think you're just going to have to go for it."

"What!" squeaked Blaine, in a marginally pathetic voice. 'Going for it.' sounded like a pretty risky game plan. "I don't think I can handle that." he admitted.

"Oh come on man. You've done way scarier things than this. Tell him how you feel. I the feeling aren't recuperated then it's whatever, you know?"

"No Coop, I don't know. What if this ruins our friendship?"

Blaine was biting his lip, and shifting around nervously.

"If you guys are actually as close as you say you are then I don't think he would let something like this come in between you. I don't know this guy, but I've hears quite a bit about him in the last two hours, and to me it sounds like he's pretty understanding and reasonable. I'm telling you, just go for it."

Blaine had no idea what to do, but Cooper was a great older brother, who had always come through for Blaine in the past, so the younger Anderson finally conceded and decided to go for it.

* * *

><p>So? Constructive criticism is always appreciated as well as complements, whatever floats your boat :)<p>

**Important:**

I'm having some serious writers block with the last Chustin so please if anyone has anything to say at all it would be supermegafoxyawesome to hear from you!


	25. Chapter 25 The 3 Andersons

**Hello! I just want to thank anyone who has ever left a review for motivating me to keep on writing. I swear I could live off those things. Anyway this is an Anderson bros (+Shane) via request!**

**Also I am still working on the Chustin, but I'm not gonna lie, it ain't coming easy, mainly because I've never come out before and I'm trying to make it semi-realistic, so yeah. I'm trying to vary from the usual cliches.**

**Also: I've just noticed how much stuff I've written about skiing. Idk, but the singing on the ski lift thing is based off of me and my friend. Actually these are all based off of people I know...wow...just got awkward. Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine loved both of his brothers equally, but in different ways. Cooper was his supporter and protector, someone he could go to with his problems and was always there to pick him up when he fell. Shane was the one Blaine protected. The one who Blaine found himself wiping tears from his eyes on more than one occasion, whether it be from bullies, or falling off his bike. Blaine was incredibly close with both, and as the middle child acted as a sort of mediator.<p>

Unfortunately Cooper and Shane didn't often see eye to eye. It wasn't that they hated each other or anything, it was just that they found it hard to get along. The problem was that they started off on a bad foot. When he was 4, Shane knocked Cooper's vintage record player off the shelf, breaking it. It went down hill from there. It didn't help that Shane was a very antsy, hyper-active, disorganized kind of guy, while Cooper was an exceedingly calm, collected perfectionist (a tribute which helped out a lot at work), making it difficult for them to often find common ground. Luckily Blaine could adjust his mood for both, making hanging out much easier.

There were however, a few things all three Anderson brothers could agree were totally awesome. They were paint-balling, skiing, and Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>(AN: This is set right after Blaine comes out to his parents. He's a sophomore, and Shane's a freshman. Cooper came home from law school to say good bye before they're both sent to boarding schools and decided to take them paint-balling while there.)

"Cooper?" asked Shane, turning towards his oldest brother. They were crouched behind a once black wooden structure, that was now splattered with paint, catching their breath. It was the middle of a paintball match, and they were waiting for Blaine to catch up to them. Blaine was by far the worst of the three brothers at shooting and often fell behind, games, no matter how hard the other two tried to help him out.

"yeah." responded the eldest Anderson brother, checking around the side of their hiding spot, to see if anyone had spotted them.

"You-you've always got my back right?" asked Shane, suddenly becoming serious. Surprisingly, Cooper laughed. "Dude! It's you whose got my back most of the time. Those dancing skills make you one hell of a paintballer." he responded, still checking around for enemies, and not really catching onto Shane's mood.

"NoImeanlikeinreallifeandstuff." responded Shane, his words starting to run together the way they so often did when he got excited or nervous, and perhaps he was a little of both. He was about to tell Cooper something only four other people in the entire world knew about him and it was scary, as well as slightly exhilirating. Cooper glanced over at Shane, finally realizing they were having a real conversation, and narrowed his eyes a little. Was Shane trying to get on his good side about something? Did he spill juice on his case files again? Cooper was always a little suspicious of Shane, whom he didn't understand as well as Blaine.

"Yeah. Man I've always got your back. You're my little bro." he answered casually, not meeting Shane's eyes, instead opting to check his gun and make sure it wasn't jammed.

"Cooper, I'm, well, I, uh, playforBlaine'steam." he finally got out, eyes trained at his own gun as well. It took a couple moments for the words to sink in, partly due to the fact that Cooper had to decipher them, and partly because it was just so unexpected. Like it literally hit Cooper out of the blue, blowing his mind. I mean Cooper already had the gay little brother. Having two just didn't really ever occur to him as a possibility. Damn. Cooper looked at Shane, completely shell shocked.

"For real?" he asked finally. Shane nodded, feeling a little numb, and biting his lip.

"Awesome." he said shrugging, then grabbed his little bother's arm, and tapped a signal that meant move. Together, they dominated the match.

Afterwards Cooper took Blaine and Shane out for ice-cream. The three of them sat around a small round table in Ben and Jerry's eating, when finally Cooper asked, "So? I feel like I'm missing something here?"

Blaine and Shane exchanged a glance that spoke volumes. After a moment Blaine looked at his older brother and said, "Yeah. Well you know how I was always telling you about the fab five?" Cooper nodded, already scared by where this was going. "Well, Shane was one of us. It was him who was with Micah the day dad came home, not me. I was covering for him." Blaine looked a little downcast, remembering the day of his outing. Cooper looked thoughtful. "Ah." he said at last, "Well I'm glad you decided to tell me little man." he directed at Shane, "I'm sorry you're both getting shipped out to boarding schools."

Shane nodded sadly at the mention of his impending move to Colorado, but Blaine shook his head. "I honestly don't mind. I don't think I could ever have really gone back after Jude..." he trailed off. All three brothers looked down at their ice-cream sadly. Shane, trying to lighten the mood finally said, "Coop, I can't believe you didn't realize though?"

Cooper chuckled a little. "Well now that you told me it seems like I should have, but I guess it just never occurred to me..."

Blaine laughed at that. "Maybe he's not quite as obvious as I've always been, but come on, his favorite movie is Billy Elliot."

All three brothers chuckled a little, enjoying the rest of their ice-cream in comfort.

* * *

><p>(This is Blaine and Cooper visiting Shane in Colorado and going skiing)<p>

"Mamma Mia! Here I go again!" burst out Blaine, the lyric echoing over the mountain.

"My my, how could I resist you?" Shane added on, equally loud. Cooper banged his head against the side of the ski lift. Why did he even bother getting in one with both of his obnoxious little brothers. His face turned bright red as the two girls in the lift before them turned around, scrutinizing the three boys, trying to figure out the singing. Shane and Blaine remained un-phased at the looks and continued to sing the rest of the song, as loudly as possible.

Cooper thought he was going to die, because well, those girls were really pretty and his brothers, no matter how good at singing they were, were incredibly embarrassing to hang out with sometimes. "Please shut up. " he moaned half heartedly, as they moved on to sing a duet of "I Kissed a Girl", which was actually pretty funny to listen to, as Cooper knew for a fact only Shane had ever kissed a girl, and he certainly hadn't liked it.

When they got to the top, Blaine was of course handed both girls numbers. Why they had paper and a pen on a ski lift Cooper had no clue, but Blaine smiled a little apologetically nonetheless and handed them back. "Not for your team." he said. They groaned and skied away. Cooper rolled his eyes, maybe a little jealous and still really embarrassed, and skied down the next slope as quickly as he could, eager to get his own lift this time. No such luck apparently though, as he was the worst skier of the three. Shane and Blaine both made it to the bottom before he did.

* * *

><p>(I think you guys will like this one :)<p>

The premier for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II was a very exciting event for the three Anderson brothers. They were all huge fans and had always gone to the midnight premiers together. The hot summer air smelled sweet as the boys sat with their backs pressed against a cool brick wall, waiting to be let in to the theater. They were all dressed in robes naturally, and were currently dorking out, by quoting and analyzing parts of the books, then discussing how they thought that particular scene would be played out in the movie. To there left farther down the line a song struck up, "Gotta get back to Hogwarts, Gotta get back to school. Gotta get myself to Hogwarts, where everybody knows I'm cool."

Cooper may have squealed, and both of his younger siblings looked at him mystified.

"What's up with you?" asked Blaine, a little worried. Cooper wasn't one to loose his cool in public.

"Dudes. That's the opening song from A Very Potter Musical!" he hissed, a huge grin spreading across his face. Blaine rolled his eyes a little, "I don't know why everyone's so obsessed with that thing." he muttered under his breath angrily. He was of the opinion that Harry Potter was absolute perfection and he didn't want any fan made stuff to detract from it.

"No, Blaine, It's actually really awesome. Like, it's hilarious and the songs are really pretty great." Shane was grinning now too, also an AVPM fan. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You know, the guy who plays Harry looks a lot like you..." pondered Cooper after a moment, suddenly realizing why he always felt like he knew the actor. "Weird." he murmured.

It was an hour later and they were in the exact same spot, but none of them minded. This was the last big Harry Potter event, and nothing could dampen their moods.

O.k. Who's your character crush?" asked Cooper after a moment of comfortable silence. Gushing about Harry Potter wasn't something he got to do very much with his friends, so given the opportunity, Cooper turned into a ridiculous fangirl. Blaine thought about it, biting his lip. "Well in terms of attractiveness, I have a huge crush on Tom Felton." voiced Blaine, unashamedly. "Have you guys ever heard him sing? It's amazing." Both other brothers nodded, not surprised. Blaine's crush on Tom Felton was not a well kept secret.

"In terms of the characters I love Seamus." said Shane. "When he was all little and always getting into accidents." he giggled a little, blushing. "Of course I really like Dean as well. There's something kind of sexy about an artist." his face flushed a deeper red, realizing he'd just called Dean sexy on front of his brother. Shane didn't often talk about crushes when Cooper was around. Cooper nodded again, approvingly. "I'm going to have to go with Proffer McGonagall." he said at last. Both of his little brothers gaped at him. "What? I mean Maggie Smith when she was younger was a pistol, and you have to admit McGonagall is a total badass."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! I hope you guys liked it :) if you did or have any ideas, suggestions, etc. you know where the review button is!<strong>

**Or if you have any special ideas for Chustin you know what to do. (I'm trying to work with some of the helpful suggestions given by BFS currently, but more feedback is always a good thing.)**


	26. Chapter 26 Coming Out

**All I can say is I'm really truely sorry about how ridiculously long this took me to write. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and I apologize**

* * *

><p>Justin groans feeling a ray of morning sunlight pour in through a crack in his curtain and across his face. Wanting to avoid it for as long as possible, he rolls over onto his stomach, only to feel something decidedly warm wriggle underneath him. He yelps and jumps off the side of the bed, face already flushing as he remembers. Unfortunately he's pulled the sheets with him, making the other body that had been tangled up in them fall off the other side.<p>

There's a soft thump, and surprised "oh!" from Charlie as his body hits the floor, which is luckily covered in a thick carpet. Charlie jumps up, and looks around a little panicked, unsure of where he is. Then his eyes lock onto Justin's across the room, and he smiles just a little impishly, but before either of them can speak, the sound of heels on the hard wood floor of the hallway echoes into the room. Justin's face, which had just been flushed with color, drains, but not as quickly as Charlie's, who hits the floor, and rolls under the bed just as Justin's mother enters.

"Good morning dear." She greets him with a smile, walking towards him to brush his hair back from his forehead. "You're up early. I thought I heard a noise." Justin shakes his head, his throat too dry to talk. After a moment he croaks, "I didn't hear anything." God why did he have to be such a terrible liar? Lindsay doesn't look completely convinced, but nods.

"Well if you get ready in a moment you can come down for breakfast. I looked for your friend but he wasn't in his room." She seems to be stalling now, picking her way across the floor and throwing open his thick curtains, letting in an unusual amount of sunlight. "It's a beautiful day out." She comments, gazing from the window, before turning to survey her son's room. "You know you really need to clean this place up a bit." She comments, and reaches down to grab a discarded shirt from the floor at the foot of the bed.

Under the bed Charlie is silently cursing himself. Why hadn't gotten up ten minutes sooner? Now he's hiding under his boyfriend's bed, while his said boyfriend's mom wanders around. Shit. He watches horrified as she begins bending down to pick something up, commenting on the mess. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Charlie honestly thinks he's about to start hyperventilating, which is quite an achievement for him, because Charlie, being in Windsor, is rarely fazed by anything.

Then, like the voice of an angel Justin says, "Mom! Don't bend over, it's, uh, bad for your back." The statement is clearly bullshit, but it's enough to make the Countess straighten herself up. Charlie can just picture her raising a single, plucked eyebrow at her son. A moment passes. "Alright dear I'll just go down and see if breakfast's ready. Come down quick as you can."

Then the terrifying clicking of her heels fade, and Charlie breathes. He squirms his way out, into the middle of the room and stands up, brushing himself off. He and Justin both share terrified, but slightly exhilarated glances at the close call, then break into fits of giggles. It's completely immature, and probably not a good idea, as it might draw Lindsay back, but neither can help it. Of course, it's a little bit awkward.

Finally when the snickering subsides, Justin sheepishly looks over and says, "I-I'm sorry I made you stay last night. I guess I just didn't feel like being on my own…" he trails off, sadness creeping back into his features. Charlie shakes his head and walks over, putting his arms around the boy. "I can honestly say I was really happy you asked me to keep you company last night. I didn't want to be alone either."

They embrace and it's beautiful with the sunlight playing off their skin, and setting the room aglow. Justin can't help but smile and how perfect Chaz is, and wonders, not for the first time, how the ever found each other.

"Com'n then. Let's get some breakfast." He says, grabbing Charlie's hand.

* * *

><p>After a slightly awkward breakfast with more pauses than conversation, the boys discuss what they could do with their day. Then it begins to rain.<p>

"Urgh." Lets out Charlie, frowning out of a large window as rain droplets begin pelting the glass pane. "It was sunny, like, five minutes ago." He whines. Justin can't help but giggle whenever Charlie acts immature. It's just so adorable on him. "Charlie, we're in England. It rains a lot." He points out, used to the weather. In fact truth be told, he kind of misses it. Whenever it rains back at Dalton the the smell brings him back to his childhood.

He smiles almost fondly up at the stormy sky. "It does look like it'll be this way for a while though. What do you want to do?" he asks, turning back to face his living room. His mother was off doing god knows what, and his father had retired to his study to read the paper. Charlie turns around as well, surveying the room. "You could show me around. This place is huge." He gestures to the manor, making Justin chuckle again. "You should see my second cousin's place. It kind of makes this look like he shack."

Charlie raises his eyebrow, but follows his boyfriend out of the room to begin the tour. They walk down hallway after hallway, covered in tapestries, old world wall paper, and portraits of solemn old men. Justin tries to explain who each of them are, though some he's not sure of, and Charlie tries to keep up as he does one day hope to be part of this family. Not that he's told anyone that of course, but he files all the information he can away for future reference. Justin also points out room after room, most of which seem to serve very little purpose.

Finally they get to one end of the house where the conservatory is. They spend the rest of the morning in there, while Justin lectures about flowers and their Victorian meanings. Again Chaz tries to keep track of it all because one day he's sure he'll need to know which or Justin's favorite, but after a while he gives up. Although flowers aren't particularly interesting, Charlie would have found it hard to concentrate either way. Justin's lips are mesmerizing and he keeps catching himself just staring. It doesn't help that his accent makes Charlie's knees quiver just in general. Sometime around noon they wander back down another hallway, and find themselves in the billiard room. Justin smiles broadly, "Fancy a game?" he asks, already picking up a cue and starting to chalk it. Charlie sucks at pool, but hey, it's Justin he's playing with so he says yes eagerly and picks one up as well.

They begin the game and it becomes clear pretty early Charlie really just doesn't know how to play at all. "Chaz." Sighs Justin, a grin playing on his lips. "Are you sure you've done this before?" Charlie blushes and smiles a little in embarrassment. "Well, I mean, like, once…ish." He admits. He's seen it played before and maybe taken a few shots, but no, he's never played a full game, mainly because of how bad he was. Justin walks over to his side of the table and stands behind his boyfriend. He gently positions the other boy's arms, resting his chin on Charlie's shoulder as he does.

All morning they had been very careful about avoiding contact, especially after having woken up in the same bed, but Justin was already missing just being able to hold Charlie. Their hands inter lock, and suddenly Charlie has turned around in Justin's arms and they kiss. It's not particularly passionate or deep, but just a sweet brush of the lips. They break apart, staring into each other's eyes, when Justin sees over Charlie's shoulder his father standing in the open door way.

"Dad!" gasps Justin, eyes growing wide in horror. Richard's face makes a funny spasm, and he turns on his heel and marches away at top speed. Justin detaches himself from Charlie and tries to run past him to follow his father but, Charlie grabs his arm and holds him tightly to his chest as the first sob wracks the British boy's body. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. Both boys know they should have been more careful, but when you're young and in love it's difficult to hide and emotions tend to rule over reason. Justin cries, and Charlie holds him tightly, neither sure what to do. After a couple minutes, Charlie cups Justin's chin, and tilts his face up to meet his eyes.

"It will get better." He murmurs. That's something he knows is always true. The world moves on, people change, opinions evolve, and things get better, so he allows Justin to weep on his shoulder, and simply clutches him, knowing it's by no means the end.

* * *

><p>Finally Charlie manages to drag Justin up to his room, where he sits him down in the bathroom, and gently cleans his face with a damp towel. Neither boy has said much, not knowing what happens next. The house is big enough that they didn't see anyone as they made their way to privacy, which is definitely a good thing. After a moment, as Charlie continues cleaning them up, Justin sniffles, "D-Do you th-think he'll tell my m-mom?" Charlie's shoulder's droop a little.<p>

He doesn't know Justin's parents well at all, but he suspects it's a yes. "Maybe…" he says, in a slightly hopeful voice, "but I mean, that's one less person for us to tell." That's Charlie, always trying to put things in a positive light. Justin nods, eyes still downcast, but then he smiles a little looking up. "At least I don't have to worry about the marriage deadline anymore. You know it's funny they haven't mentioned it yet."

Charlie nods, a smile creeping onto his lips at seeing Justin recover some. "Yeah, I was wondering why that was. Maybe we were more obvious than we thought." Justin giggles just a tad, thinking back on his body language since they'd arrived. They really weren't the best at hiding in the closet were they?

* * *

><p>Eventually they're ready for the big reveal and march into the main sitting room, where they know the Count and Countess are, holding hands. Neither is exactly smiling, for these aren't really the circumstances they'd hoped for, but neither is frowning either. It's hard to frown when the love of your life is holding your hand. Richard looks up, his face falls a little, then shoots his wife an 'I told you so' look. Lindsay glances at the intertwined fingers then up into the faces of the boys. There's a pregnant pause while Justin and Charlie, still linked together walk over to a couch and flop down, in the traditional teenage boy manner.<p>

Both parents open their mouths several times, then close them, floundering for a reaction. Justin, drawing strength from their lack of actual negative response finally opens his own mouth and begins to speak, "Mom, dad, I imagine you've worked it out by now, but, I feel as if I should say it just to clear the air. I'm gay." He pauses then, allowing his parents a moment to absorb the fact before continuing.

Charlie has often thought in the past bravery was one of the hottest attributes a person can have, but now he's sure. Chaz gazes at Justin with such open admiration and love that Justin blushes a little, shooting him a slide long glance, rolling his eyes slightly. Charlie can't imagine having to do this without knowing his parents would love and accept him no matter what. When he'd come out, it was really more of a normal dinner table discussion. They talked about sports, school, friends, and then he'd basically gone "Oh by the way, I'm gay and dating Justin." His parents nodded, some surprise eminent in their features, but nothing else. "Oh that's nice." His mother had said.

And that was that. Nothing more, nothing less was needed because Charlie's sexuality didn't change anything. This situation is a whole new kettle of fish. The Bancroft's look like they're having some serious trouble digesting the news, but then Justin starts again. "I know you guys sent me to the states to straighten me out, and find a nice girl to settle down with but, well, I found something better." Says Justin, eyes falling on his hand clasped in Charlie's firm supportive grip, then looking into his eyes, feeling completely self-assured in who he is. Nobody says anything for several awkward minutes. It's not the reaction anyone who has just come out wants, but all in all it could be much worse. Finally, after what feels like it could have been decades, Lindsay asks, "Yo-you're sure right?"

Charlie can't help but giggle a little, though he regrets it when Justin sends him a tiny glare. "Yes mom, I'm absolutely positive." Internally Charlie nods in agreement because, as Justin's boyfriend, he can testify that Justin is in fact quite the homosexual. There is a sigh from across the room, and three heads swivel to see Richard Bancroft looking his son up and down. His expression is difficult to read, "Well I guess we no longer need to worry about our little marriage agreement then." He says briskly. "He walks across the room and pats Justin on the shoulder, "It looks like you found someone in time after all." He then smiles, and though it seems a tad strained, it's clearly sincere, and walks out of the room.

The countess looks out of the door after him in shock. "I thought he'd take it much worse." She says nonchalantly, more to herself than anyone else. Justin just sits in a stupor, confused by what just happened. "Wow." Murmurs Charlie, "That went great!" he looks like he wants to jump for joy, and the squeal that escapes his lips is enough to break Justin from his spell. "Chaz we did it!" he yells excitedly. "I have no idea what happened, but they don't hate me!" With that both boys jump up and hug, squeezing each other tightly, thinking for a moment they are the only ones in the world.

* * *

><p>Finally it's done! Hurray! I didn't want to bias you by saying this before you read it, but I think it's pretty awful. Whatever, I'm having writing issues. bleh<p>

ok 2 things:

1. I was re-reading a bunch of my stuff and noticed how many stupid mistakes I have so I'm going to try getting a beta. I'm not sure how to do that so it might take me a bit to work it out.

2. I've been having awful writers block so **ANYTHING **you want I will write! I'm taking** prompts**,** requests**, **ideas**,** random thoughts, challenges, literally anything!**


	27. Chapter 27 Pigwidegeon

**Hello! I know it's been awhile, I've just been having the absolute worst writer's block for about 3 weeks now. Hopefully it's mostly passed :/**

**Anyway here is Jogan with a stuffed owl toy as per request :)**

* * *

><p>Logan reaches across the crisp linen table cloth and grasps a soft plush toy that was part of the center peace. "What the fuck?" he asks, raising a single eyebrow. Julian's 'I'm on camera right now' smile doesn't falter, in fact his eyes sparkle a little mischievously at Logan's annoyance. "Who know? They give out all kinds of things at these types of fundraisers."<p>

Logan just sighs, squeezing the owl a bit. "How much longer?" he whines, looking around.

Julian just smiles that much brighter, "It hasn't even started yet." He says. They are at the "Hoo Cares? We do! Save the Owls Annual Benefit" and it's awful. Julian isn't really sure how he ended up here; his publicist and manager just told him he'd agreed to sing in it months ago. Logan sets the stuffed animal on the table in front of him and they both look around over their shoulders.

People are milling around them, still looking for seats. Everyone else is apparently very famous in the environmental and bird watching circles, so neither boy recognizes them. Logan sits primly, used to going to public event with his father, but he still doesn't seem pleased. "This wouldn't be that bad, but I was hoping for a night in." he says, smirking a little suggestively at the actor next to him. "I never get to see you now that Something Damaged has started filming again."

Julian nods, his expression managing not to look eager for a 'night in' with Logan for the sake of the cameras everywhere. The last thing he needs is a tabloid gossip leak. "I know. At least we get to sing together." He says, smiling even broader than before. He could never get over how great it feels to sing with Logan.

It sounds great too. Logan and Julian sit side by side on the piano bench singing Blackbird for a crowd full of people, and even though neither one's got a clue what this event is even for they put their hearts into it, letting the music swell out around them. It's by far the biggest hit of the whole night. Sitting back down at their table Logan picks up the owl toy again. Maybe it wasn't that bad, he thinks, pocketing it as a souvenir.

* * *

><p>When they leave there's the crowd of screaming fans Julian Larson usually attracts, and even more paparazzi than usual, due to the rumors that his significant other would be attending as well. Logan smiles for everyone just like he's supposed to, holding hands with Julian as they make their way back to the limo, but then Julian stops. "I'm going to sign some autographs while we're here." He murmurs in Logan's ear before turning to the crushing mass of people near him. Logan sighs a little, but following Julian's lead, doesn't let the weariness show for the cameras, instead just grinning.<p>

Inside he feels like an idiot, just smiling at everyone and everything, trying to look like he's having the time of his life. After a moment of awkwardly standing on the carpet he moves over to stand next to Jules. He looks around at all of the fangirls, and his vindictive side can't help but sneer a little. Julian is mine, he thinks to himself, maybe a little proudly. It's then that he sees a young girl standing at the front of the crowd, sucking her thumb, and holding a picture of Julian and a pen in the other hand. Unlike everyone else, she isn't thrusting it at him, or doing anything Logan would deem obnoxious or rude.

He taps Julian gently on the shoulder and nods to her. Julian smiles, he's always been good with kids, and kneels down in front of her. "Would you like an autograph?" he asks. The girl's eyes grow wide, and she looks scared out of her mind at being spoken to. "Would you like me to sign that?" Julian asks again, patiently, when she doesn't respond. She nods silently handing him the photo, and that's when Logan realizes it's not of Julian like he'd assumed, but a picture of a large tawny owl.

Julian looks down at the photo and asks, "So you really like owls huh?" The girls nods again, but this time she takes her thumb out of her mouth, "My mom won't let me get one." She confides, glancing behind her at a woman who must be her mother. Logan's heart swells a little, something that doesn't happen all that often with him. He's wanted a pet owl ever since he read the first Harry Potter. Without thinking he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small toy one he'd gotten inside. He kneels down next to Julian and hands it over.

"You don't happen to like Harry Potter do you?" he asks kindly, trying to keep his voice reassuring so as not to scare her. She nods vigorously, clearly very enthusiastic about the series. "You should take this owl. I already named him Pigwidgeon, but you can change it if you'd like." The girl's face lights up at the toy, and she beams at Julian and Logan, clutching her new stuffed animal to her chest. "Pigwidgeon is perfect." she murmurs, looking down at it lovingly. The two boys stand, up and make their way further down the carpet, feeling happy they'd come after all.

* * *

><p><strong>O.k. so two important(ish) things:<strong>

**First:** I will be participating in Klaine week so expect that. If you don't know what it is, it's on tumblr somewhere...

**Second:** I'm looking for a Beta for this story or any of my others really, so pretty much if you're intersted in making these DRASTICALLY better please feel free to contact me! To see other stuff I've written, go to my profile page (duh)


	28. Chapter 28 Game Controller

**It's 12:21 AM and I have no idea wt I just wrote. I need to stop procrastinating. Anyway this is sort of Klaine childhood. It's actually Blaine/Cooper brotherlyness though...whatever I need sleep**

* * *

><p>Sarah looks up from where she is kneeling next to a shelf taking inventory when a shadow falls across her line of sight. Her eyes travel up to meet those of a teenage boy holding hands with a younger child she assumes is his little brother.<p>

"Um excuse me?" he asks politely, "Could you show me where the game controllers are?"

Sarah nods, smiling down at the boys kindly. "Sure. They're just down this isle." She says helpfully, and then waits around in case they need help with anything else, although she has a feeling the older one knows a fair amount about video games. The younger one who has a thick head of unruly curls tugs on his older brother's sleeve. The teen bends down, putting his ear to the little one's mouth as he whispers something.

He nods, then looks at her. "He wants one in purple." He informs her. Sarah nods, still smiling like the handbook told her too, though it's not difficult. It's easy to see the elder is extremely protective of his younger sibling and the effect is overall adorable. "I'll go see if we have any in the back." She says, before walking away. After a moment in which the two boys wait a little impatiently their father walks into the isle. "What's the hold up?" he asks, beaming at his sons. It's Blaine's birthday and he is taking both of his sons out for presents. Cooper insisted of course on buying Blaine's with his own money, wanting him to have a great controller so they could play games together.

"The lady helping us had to go to the back to see if there are any more in the back of the color Blaine wants." Cooper explains easily. "What color does he want?" their father asks uncertainly, confused by very idea of getting one in a specific color at all. "Purple." Cooper answers, already letting a defensive edge come into his voice, knowing this couldn't go over well. "Purple?" he says, face falling a little, "Blaine why don't you just get a plain black one?" he asks, kneeling down in front of his middle son. Blaine bites his lip a little, sensing the tension.

"Purple is really pretty." He says warily, looking up at his father through his eyelashes. Just then Sarah returns, triumphantly holding a purple game controller in a slightly battered box. "It was way in the back." She explains handing it to the teenager, "but I found it. A very nice choice I might add." She says smiling, at the younger one, who looks up at her nervously.

Mr. Anderson takes the box away from his eldest son and thrusts it back at the shop keeper. "Sorry to cause you the trouble. We'll just be getting a normal colored one." He says, his voice rising a little at the end as he shoots his sons looks. Sarah is taken aback by this response, not sure what to do. The older boy grabs the box out of her hands, taking it back. "It's my money and Blaine's present, so it doesn't really matter what color you think it should be." He points out, voiced tilted with anger. The father's face flushes, angry at his son's retribution.

"I don't want him to have something that's a girl color." He says, reaching for the box again. Cooper puts it behind his back, out of reach and starts dragging Blaine down the aisle towards the check out. The stunned father follows, looking livid at Cooper's unexpected retaliation. It's then that Sarah notices tears leaking down the little boy's face. She walks down, past a rack of board games, to where the family has stopped again. Cooper and Mr. Anderson are arguing again, doing a back and forth with the box. Sarah sits down on the floor in front of Blaine.

"Are you o.k.?" she asks, worried. He nods, but tears continue streaming down his cheeks. She brushes the back of her hand gently over his face, wiping away the tears. "Sshh." She says as calmingly as she can, as his silent cries turn into sobs. She isn't very good with children, but something about this boy's eyes makes her heart reach out to him. "You're fine. It's o.k." she says as reassuringly as she can. It's then that Cooper notices his little brother's distress and he immediately turns and kneels beside his brother, concern written all over his face. "Blaine?" he asks, then pulls the boy in for a hug when he doesn't respond.

The father frowns, seeing the younger child crying and sighs, looking at the box in his hands. Finally he sets it on the ground and walks out of the store. It takes a couple of minutes to calm Blaine down and when they do Sarah and Cooper have to assure him over and over that's fine to want a pretty controller, and that theirs is nothing wrong, or strange about it. It's weeks before Cooper forgive his father just a little bit.

* * *

><p>Cooper stops in a store on the way home. He tells Blaine to wait outside for just a couple of minutes. He buys every purple article of clothing he can find.<p>

* * *

><p>Mr. Anderson walks down the stairs into his sons' basement. Technically it's Cooper's because he sleeps down there, but he and Blaine hang out in it a lot. He's planning on maybe trying to simply explain to Cooper exactly why Blaine shouldn't have anything that's purple. It's makes sense in his mind. He just doesn't want anyone to get the wrong ideas about his son. He just wants him to be normal. He ducks his head and enters the room, then stops dead. Cooper and Blaine are playing Mario Kart, Blaine with the purple controller and Cooper wearing an entirely purple outfit that ranges from Lavender, to eggplant, a steadfast expression on his face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't sure how to end this...again whatver. I'm happy to say I have a taker on my beta offer so HURRAY! (please read in Kermit voice)<strong>

**anyway more klaine tomorrow but i cant remember what it is...ill loook that up in the morning. good night my peepe, im out**

**UPDATED! I went back and added an ending because it didn't really have on before...thanks BFS for the idea (that I sort of stole from your review)**


	29. Chapter 29 All Night Coffee Shop

**AU Klaine (Tuesday): Poet!Blaine Barista!Kurt**

* * *

><p>Blaine likes to sit and watch the city that never sleeps. It's somehow soothing to see the hectic traffic and fast paced pedestrians moving about, always hurrying, hurrying, while he sits looking on from behind a pain of glass.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt checks the clock again, nervously. He should be using his extra time working the night shift to catch up on homework, but more often than not he's either staring at the clock or the door waiting for Blaine to enter. He always shows up at 11:30 PM sharp. He orders the same drink, reminding Kurt of his name each time (as if Kurt needs reminding) and sits at the same table. Night shifts are slow and it's not uncommon for Kurt and Blaine to be the only ones occupying the all night coffee shop, though so far, neither has broken the silence of their long night together.<p>

The clock strikes 11:30 and Kurt's head snaps up immediately, eyes trained on the door and the street beyond. It's only thirty seconds later that, Blaine, as usual, shuffles in from the harsh rain outside. He's a quiet kind of guy Kurt has decided over the past couple of weeks.

He has short, but extremely curly dark hair, thick framed glasses, and an affinity for bow-ties that Kurt finds adorable. Stop, he commands himself, as he, for about the thousandth time, begins making up an elaborate backstory in his head for the man whom he only knows name. His minor obsession for the strange man is starting to worry his best friend Rachel, who gets mad at him whenever he mentions his night time companion.

* * *

><p>Tonight is different. Kurt has decided to take some initiative in moving this 'relationship' type thing he and Blaine have forward, namely, by pointing out that he knows Blaine's name by now, as well as what he orders. When Blaine steps inside, he immediately heads for Kurt's post, but the barista only smiles and points. There is a steaming cup of the usual already sitting at Blaine's table with his name written clearly across the side. Blaine looks slightly taken aback, but smiles broadly at Kurt, mumbling a thank you.<p>

He walks across to his seat by the wide window of the shop, takes a sip of coffee and pulls out his notebook. That's another part of the routine. He's always carrying a worn leather satchel, out of which he pulls a light tan notebook. Its bind is bent, some pages are about to fall out, and from where Kurt is situated, he can see it's full of writing and scribbles. Blaine bends low over his work, forehead creasing in concentration as he begins to write.

Kurt knows it's creepy, but he can't help but smile a little at the face Blaine makes when you can tell he can't seem to think of the perfect word, and then all of a sudden it dawns on him and his whole face lights up, as radiant as the sun. Whoa there, Kurt stops himself.

He slaps the creeper part of his brain in his mind, before turning back to his sketches. He's supposed to be practicing for one of his drawing and design classes tomorrow, but as intriguing as he genuinely finds his work, it's incredibly hard to concentrate when the incredibly attractive Blaine is sitting across from him and all Kurt wants to do is talk, but really he shouldn't.

"It's a pretty stormy night out."

Shit, Kurt, what're you doing, did you just start a conversation about weather?

Blaine looks up, eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights, but after a moment he forcibly relaxes his expression.

"Yeah, it's raining pretty hard."

Blaine what did you just say? Now he won't know how to respond, and it'll be one of those awkward two sentence conversations. Shit

"It's too bad really. It's been so nice out lately."

O.k. keep it cool Kurt, you can have a coherent conversation, it's not that difficult.

"Hmmm. I love rain. It's like the city's getting washed away, but then it's still there the next morning. I don't know, I guess it's hard to explain."

Blaine stop. Now you're just muttering nonsense and he thinks you're crazy. Why are you telling all this to the hot barista? Wait hot?

"That's true, I guess I'd never really thought of it that way. I'm usually worried it will ruin my shoes."

Kurt laughs a little at his small joke aimed at himself, trying to get Blaine, who is obviously uncomfortable, really talking.

"Well I guess I should get back to my homework. I'm a studying to become a fashion designer."

Kurt that one was just pathetic. Why are you throwing out random information about yourself? He doesn't want to know even though you want him to.

"Really? That's cool." says Blaine, perking up slightly. Before he can stop and remind himself that he really doesn't want any friends right now, he's walking across the room towards Kurt. "Do you mind if I see some of your work?" he asks, resting is elbows on the countertop across from the other man. Kurt looks taken aback by his sudden forwardness, bit doesn't shy away. Rather he looks excited and happily pulls out a few sketches to show Blaine. "My name's Kurt by the way." He adds as he slides the paper over to Blaine.

"I know." Shit you should not have said that, you sound like a stalker, and now you're blushing so he knows just how guilty to are. "I-It's on your name tag." He stammers pointing to Kurt's name pinned to his shirt. Of course I look at your name every night and wonder about the man who it belongs to, but I'll keep that part to myself thanks. Kurt just smiles, almost conspiratorially, like they're in on some kind of secret together.

Blaine plays along, looking down at Kurt's art. They're gorgeous. His clothes can only be described as classy and elegant, with hints of 1920s styles, but dashes of modern and innovative ideas tossed in, perfectly corresponding with each other. Each outfit is exquisite. "Wow." Is all Blaine manages to say, mouth falling open. "These are amazing Kurt."

Kurt can't help the jitters he feels when Blaine says his name out loud for the first time. It seems so casual, but the idea that he's known it gives Kurt the faintest it of hope. "Thank you Blaine." He responds, the name darting out across his tongue, happy to be used around it's portrayer for the first time. "I just applied for an internship with Alexander McQueen, so fingers crossed." He says conversationally, trying to lighten the mood somewhat. Blaine grins, "The I wish you the best of luck."

Kurt laughs a little, because seriously, who talks like that? But it's endearing so he doesn't say anything.

"Thank you really, it's nice to get good feedback." Kurt pauses, "I don't know many people hear to show my work to and get reviews from."

Blaine nods like he understand, though Kurt doesn't know if it's the thing about not many friends, or hard to get reviews.

"I know what you mean. I don't know many people who can help me critique my writing."

Kurt's eyes light up. "Oh, you're an author?"

Blaine chuckles a little darkly. "Well, I aspire to be, but no such luck yet." Kurt nods, understanding. He's applied for jobs in fashion all over this city and hasn't seen anything that sounded promising until the opportunity for this internship came up. "Don't worry. Tons of authors get turned down by tons of publishers. You just have to find the right one."

Blaine nods, but still doesn't seem as cheerful as usual. "I don't think there are many publishers who would ever be willing to take on the things I write."

"Why is that?" asks Kurt, curious and happy Blaine is opening up so easily.

Blaine snickers again, like he's sharing an inside joke with himself. "I write poetry." He admits, looking at the floor and blushing a fair amount as the words slip out of his lips, barely audible.

"That's awesome." says Kurt enthusiastically, impressed, "Not many people can write poetry."

"Well, I'm not sure that I can even. Nobody wants any of my stuff."

Kurt can't help but giggle. "That could be taken the wrong way on so many levels." He says, smiling broadly. Blaine smacks him playfully on the arm, and then both boys freeze. The way they'd been interacting is the kind of things that close friends do, sharing secrets, fears, physical exchanges.

* * *

><p>Kurt's not sure how his night shift came to where it is. It's 2:00 AM and he and Blaine are dancing around the empty coffee shop, belting out a Katy Perry song. It's Teenage Dream and their voices meld as they sing about driving to California, getting drunk and building a fort out of sheets.<p>

Kurt giggles a little, skipping a line of lyrics when he sees how into it Blaine is. It's an old song from when Kurt was in high-school but he remembers the catchy melody, and clearly it's a favorite of Blaine. He's on one of the table now, running his fingers through his hair, and hot damn that is sexy.

Kurt! Stop it this instant! Don't go getting those thoughts when you've only just now started talking. Blaine puts out his hand and Kurt grabs it willingly, allowing himself to be hoisted onto the table alongside Blaine. They join together in the chorus, singing "_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love."_, eyes locking, lyrics resounding around the tiny room.

They both pause, inhaling heavily for a moment, slightly out of breath from all of the dancing. Then they instantaneously lean in for a kiss, soft at first, but then deepening, until Blaine's hands are running through Kurt's hair the way they were through his own not long before. Only Blaine could have gotten away with doing that. Kurt cups Blaine's cheek in his palm, sharing the perfect moment together.

* * *

><p>Yay! I finished, now on to AP Psych homework!<p>

**Important:** I went back and added BFS's ending to the last chapter because it was brilliant I didn't really have one. Anyway if you want go back and read the added paragraphs.


	30. Chapter 30 Perfect

**Hello everyone! Ta-da! It's Klaine proposal! I think I missed missing moments, but I'll go back and write that now. In the mean time enjoy this chapter! I like it a lot more than the one I wrote last night...**

* * *

><p>It's March 15th, 2017 when Kurt decides to propose. He's been thinking about it since they both graduated from college, and now, on their anniversary, he knows is the time. He spends weeks planning it. He wants to do something big and romantic, but still a little dorky to show how much he means what he's saying. He settles on Central Park. It's perfect. Kurt and Blaine have often walked through the park that's so near their apartment, reveling in the wonderful acceptance of New York City. It's going to be perfect, just perfect.<p>

He'll make a special dinner, and then ask Blaine if he wants to take a walk. They'll make their way to the park, where he will have Rachel at the ready to sing them their song. The music will start up, and under a tree that Kurt has picked because it's where he and Blaine went for a picnic on their second day together in the big apple he'll drop to one knee and pour his heart out. It's going to be perfect. He has the ring, along with a set of butterflies in his stomach.

Rachel assures him he's being silly, but he can't help it. What if Blaine doesn't think they're ready or had been meaning to break up with him? The what ifs chase each other around his brain relentlessly, no matter how many reassurances he gets from Rachel, Finn and his father. As far as he's concerned, anything and everything can go wrong.

* * *

><p>Everything is going just right. They eat dinner and of course it's delicious, because well, Kurt cooked it. They talk and they're just so attuned to each other's emotions that even when they aren't saying everything, it's saying everything. In the end it's Blaine who proposes a walk and Kurt obliges happily. They stroll from their apartment, out along the streets. It's still early spring, and the night time air is cool. Blaine puts his jacket over Kurt's shoulders and even after all these years, breathing in the smell is one of the best parts of Kurt's day.<p>

Kurt steers them towards Central Park and they meander down familiar pathways until they reach the spot. It's a Willow tree with the long branches of leaves hangs in curtains around them, the trunk of the tree wrapped in lights. Kurt's nerves start playing up as he steels himself for what's about to happen, but he does his best to swallow them, turning towards Blaine. That's when the other man drops on one knee.

Kurt's mouth falls open, and he feels maybe a little bad for ogling, but most of his brain power is focused on not freaking out and flailing. He's also maybe a little mad that he didn't get to propose, but at least now the nerves are gone to be replaced by his heart seeming to swell until it threatens to break free of his chest.

Blaine opens his mouth and takes deep breath, blinks and then begins. "Kurt, there is a moment in everyone's life when they say to themselves, 'Oh, here we are…I've been wanting to ask you this for forever.'" He keeps pausing in between words, clearly nerves, but putting on a brave face. Kurt has bite his lip to keep from screaming, because of course he's going to say yes and Blaine is just so adorable when he's doing his romantic thing, but Kurt knows he has to wait for him to finish his spiel, which he has clearly been rehearsing for a while.

"This anniversary, _our_ anniversary, is the right time for me…to ask you. Yo-you move me Kurt."

And suddenly Kurt isn't under a Willow tree in Central Park, but in a Dalton Academy common room, a bedazzler set resting on a table next to him. Blaine's hand his resting on tip of his, and for the first time there's more to the touch than simple companionship.

That was the first time they kissed, and Kurt remembers what Blaine said to him to the letter, through all their years together, fights, and firsts. He remembers the hitch in Blaine's voice as he said "You move me Kurt."

It's the exact same thing he did just now, in Central Park, under a Willow tree. It's that memory and all the ones in between that bring the tears to Kurt's eyes.

"This isn't just a walk, it was an excuse for me to get you here, so I could do this."

Blaine gestures to his kneeling position on the ground and the obvious imminent proposal.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?" he asks, and his voice is maybe a little chocked up at the end, but he manages to keep it relatively stable, and he looks Kurt in the eye, willing a yes to the other man's lips. Kurt wants to scream yes, but he decides it won't hurt to wait a moment. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, velvet box, that matches the one Blaine is currently holding in his.

"Yes." He says, voice cracking around tears. He can't believe this is happening. They're going to get married and even thought tonight didn't go according to plan it went even better, and perfect just got a new definition. Blaine's tearing up now, and the moment is so sappy it hurts, but it's a good pain and neither can bring themselves to say anything beyond "I love you." as they slip the rings on to each other's fingers. Yes, Kurt thinks, tonight has been perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>So? I actually really liked this one. Luckily it's not late enough that I just give up and write whatever comes to mind (as in the case of last night...) anyway hopefully later tonight I'll finish missing moments and be caught up. <strong>

**Also if you were wondering what their song is I would say Perfect, but I know some people would argue for Teenage Dream, so I just left it up for you to decide.**


	31. Chapter 31 The Morning After

Sorry this took forever. It's a hectic life I lead (naw just kidding, I'm just really lazy) Anyway enjoy the missing moment for klaine week!

* * *

><p>Kurt opens his eyes confused. He's in his bed, but it's way warmer than usual, and he's pressed up against something that's- oh holy shit is that Blaine?<p>

Kurt practically leaps out of bed, blushing furiously. Blaine rolls over, facing his boyfriend, still mostly asleep and mumbles something. Kurt's face breaks into a happy smile and snuggles back down into his pillow, allowing himself to absorb the comfortable atmosphere. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. It smells like him, but Blaine's cologne and is mixed in as well, with a hint of mint that always seems to hang in the air around the shorter boy. It's so calming and he swears he hears Blaine mumble his name, so instead of ruining the moment he drifts off back to sleep next to the love of his life.

He's awoken again to the sound of the front door slamming closed.

"I'm home!" yells Finn. Shit, thinks Kurt. It's about an hour after he first woke up, and Blaine is still asleep. Kurt's face flushes and he jumps out of bed, closing his bedroom door completely. Blaine rolls over, his fingers grabbing at the air. His eyes crack open when he sees Kurt is gone and he sits up blearily. Despite the impending situation, Kurt can't help but grin. Apparently Blaine looks like a confused puppy right after he wakes up.

"Burt?" comes Finn's voice again as he heads up the stairs. Kurt leans back against his door.

"Dad isn't home yet Finn, I'm in my room." He replies, "Don't come in I'm changing."

Finn pauses, his hand halfway extended towards the doorknob. "Oh, O.K. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Kurt hears his step-brother's footsteps recede back down the stairs and into the living room. He sighs audibly. Blaine is still sitting up in his bed, eyes wide. He smiles though, once Finn is gone. Kurt smiles right back, and crosses the room quietly to flop down on the bed next to his boyfriend. "Good morning." he greats, looking up into Blaine's eyes. Blaine's entire face lights up. "Good morning." he says back, voice still thick from sleep. "I want your voice to wake me up like that every day." He adds, leaning back against the headboard.

* * *

><p>Kurt can see it in his mind's eye. He can see it so clearly. Getting an apartment together, waking up every morning feeling this happy and free. Looking at each other and murmuring those words, followed by a kiss and an "I love you." And maybe a couple years later, when they're both ready, a little boy and girl will run in a jump on their bed to cuddle and spend time with their fathers.<p>

* * *

><p>They kiss now, and even though both have morning breath, neither cares because they're young, in love and everything is perfect. Well except for the fact that Finn is downstairs. "I love you," Kurt breaths against Blaine's lips, "but you need to get dressed and sneak out." He says, pulling away. Blaine groans and rubs his eyes. "Stupid Finn." he mutters as he searches around the room for his pants. He picks up a pair that are way too tight o be his own, but can't help but grin a little at the thought of ripping them off Kurt just last night.<p>

Once they're both dressed, and lots of blushing and awkward coughs are exchanged they head out into the hallway.  
>"I'm going to distract Finn, you sneak out the door o.k.?" asks Kurt, and Blaine nods, but swallows nervously. Finn could be really clueless sometimes, but perceptive others, and was always over protective of Kurt.<p>

Kurt walks down the stairs, making twice as much noise as usual to cover the footsteps of Blaine behind him. "Hello Finn."

Finn turns around from his spot on the couch. "Oh. Hey Kurt." HI face breaks into a smile. At seeing his 'little' brother. Kurt smiles, and well he's not the best actor so he blushes a bit, because Blaine is right behind him, and oh my god, what if Finn sees him. Kurt strolls into the living room. "Shouldn't you be in first period?" he asks, walking to stand in front of the T.V. so Finn wouldn't be facing the doorway. Finn blushes, making Kurt furrow his brow. "Shouldn't you?" he counters. Now they're both blushing, staring at the floor. Kurt's eyes dart up to catch Blaine making a quiet dash for the door.

Unfortunately Finn's eyes follow Kurt's and he sees the shorter boy trying to silently open the door. "Hey Blaine" he says smiling, obviously not suspecting anything. "Hey Finn." Blaine responds, doing a much better job at acting nonchalant than either of the brothers. "Dude what are you doing here?" Finn asks innocently, but clearly confused, "and why were you trying to leave without me seeing?" Suddenly comprehension dawns on the frankenteen's features and his face goes a deep shade of scarlet. "Oh shit." He murmurs, his head moving back and forth between the couple, making the connection. "Really?" Is all he manages to get out. Blaine, who has always been the most smooth in these kinds of situations decides to not so subtly change the topic. "Do you guys have anything for breakfast?" he asks, walking into the kitchen, "I'm starving."

* * *

><p>Breakfast isn't as awkward as it could be, but damn near close. Blaine and Kurt sit closer than normal, and are even more touchy than usual, though they try to tone it down for Finn's benefit.<p>

* * *

><p>They make it to school in time for Glee practice.<p>

Mr. Shuester walks in and smiles at everyone. "Hey guys." He greets, looking at all of his students. "Happy Friday!"

Everyone cheers.

"So I was thinking of letting you all off the hook today since opening night went so well. If you guys want to sing you can. It's just going to be kind of chill."

There is more cheering at this, as everyone starts talking amongst themselves. Mr. Shuester walks over to set down his bag, then turns confused. "Kurt?"

Kurt looks over at the sound of his name. "Yes." Mr. Shue gives him a weird look. "Is there any reason in particular you're just standing there?"

Kurt blushes, and looks around. "It's just a standing kind of day." He says, though he sounds awkward and avoids meeting his teacher's eyes. "Uh. O.k. I guess." Is the response he gets as Mr. Shue heads into his office. Kurt looks down at Blaine who's sitting next to him and smiles bashfully. Blaine turns red too, and takes Kurt's hand.

Santana raises her eyebrows at the exchange. Nothing slips under her radar.

"Well it looks like Porcelain and the Hobbit finally lost their V-cards." she says happily, loud enough for the entire room to hear. Apparently nothing makes Santana happier (besides Brittany) than making others uncomfortable. "Get some Hummel!" yells Puck, after an extraordinarily awkward pause. There's some giggling at this comment, and Mike gives Blaine a high-five, which is, again awkward, but cool of him at the same time. Overall, Kurt thinks he's had the best twenty-four hours of his life, and he's got hundreds more to look forward to.

* * *

><p>O.k. so I just really wanted to add in that ending. sorry I just couldn't help it :) anyway hopefully my daddy!klaine will be finished soon and then the next thing I write will be Wevid!<p> 


	32. Chapter 32 Teenagers

**Hello! So I'm so sorry how late this is (as in not klaine week anymore late) but my life is actually sort of busy, and not just because of procrastination, I have legitimate excuses. Anyway I've also been having tons of trouble with my account. It won't send me emails and all this other stuff. Anyway here is Daddy!Klaine :)**

* * *

><p>"I'm going out." Says Elizabeth haughtily, walking past her fathers on the couch.<p>

"Whoa there." Blaine responds, crossing his arms.

"Who with?"

"Where?" adds Kurt.

"When will you be home?" Blaine finishes.

Elizabeth makes an angry noise in the back of her throat, and rolls her eyes. She stalks back over to stand in front of her fathers.

"I'm going out with Jason, to his house, I'll be home whenever."

She tries again to walk out the front door, but Kurt is already standing.

"Is this Jason from chemistry class?" he asks, trying to look somewhat nonchalant. His question is greeted with anther eye roll. "So what?" she responds, best bitch glare in place. Unfortunately she's inherited a very effective one from Kurt, and it's honestly pretty intimidating.

"Is this the Jason you haven't shut up about for two weeks?" continues Blaine.

Elizabeth blushes a shade as red as brick, clearly embarrassed. "I don't know what you're talking about." She mutters, eyes darting a little shiftily. The two men before her sense her discomfort and decide to play nice.

"Will his parents be home?" Blaine sighs after a minute. "How should I know." Is the response he gets, but it's more pleading than biting. Kurt gives her a long look that communicates many warning of what she had better not do.

Finally he says, "Be home before 9:30." And walks back over to the couch. Blaine bites the inside of his cheek, deciding whether he should add any restrictions of his own. Eventually he just nods his consent. Elizabeth beams at her fathers and their approval, giving them both quick hugs before running out the front door before they can change their minds.

"Should we have let her go?" Blaine asks after a quiet moment. Kurt shrugs a little. "She reminds me of us when we were her age. Dad! I'm going out for coffee with Blaine." He mimics his younger self.

Blaine giggles, playing along, "Mom! I'm going to Kurt's house for dinner."

Kurt smiles at him, the years they had spent together playing through his mind.

Their first glance on the stairwell at Dalton, singing flirty duets, kissing, their first time, New York for Nationals senior year, the horrible period when Kurt was away at college but Blaine was still back in Ohio. Then getting an apartment, jobs, the proposal in Central Park, their wedding.

When they finally decided they wanted kids it was one of happiest moments in either of their lives. It'd been a rocky road since then, not always perfect, or pleasant, but they'd come out of it together, and that's the important part.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided on bitchy teenager rather than adorable toddler. Anyway next chapter should be up this weekend because my play is ending on Saturday (whew!) and I will have some free time :) right now I have a wevid, then a klaine sleepover planned. If anymore requests come I'll add them to my list!<strong>

**IMPORTANT:**

**I finally have a supermegafoxyawesome beta so chapters may be a little slower coming out, but will be of better quality! so hurray!**


	33. Chapter 33 Questioning

**Hello! So this is sort of a Wevid, but mostly focuses on David. It deserves a bit of a preamle though so I would appreciate it if you'd read this:**

* * *

><p>One thing I've noticed about a lot of stories about the Dalton boys, or fictional characters in general, is that we simplify things a lot. That's totally o.k. and I'm guilty of it as well, like I do it all the time, but the most common over-simplification I see is the realizing you're gay process. Because we're all taking characters that cononically (that's not a word...) speaking are straight and making them essentially fall in love with their best friends we have to make them realize they're gay first. That can be really tough to write and not always fun to read, so as fanswriters, we make it happen within a period of about 15 minutes. Now like I said I've done this in the past and it's fine to do, but I decided for this chapter to do something a little more realistic and serious and write about it more like would actually happen. It's not always easy to figure out who you are, admit it to yourself or to tell anyone else about it. I hope you guys understand what I'm trying to do here...anyway...on with the story.

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you guys a question?" asks Kurt, looking bemused. Wes, David, and Blaine all nod and smile. They've seen guys like Kurt before; the ones with so much hidden behind bravado. With walls several feet thick protecting them, and yet falling apart at the seams.<p>

"Are you guys all gay?"

All three Warblers chuckle a little at the question. It's not the first time they've been asked, or the second…or the third.

"O, uh, no-I mean I am, but these two have girlfriends." says Blaine, pointing to his best friends on either side. Kurt still looks a little suspicious and confused.

"This is not a gay school. We just have a zero-harassment tolerance policy." adds David easily. He's on the student council, meaning he gives tours to prospective students, so he's used to giving the little spiel about how safe Dalton is.

"Everyone gets treated the same here, no matter who they are. It's pretty simple," concludes Wes. Kurt looks like he might cry for several reasons. Blaine seems to understand, and asks if his friends could excuse them. "Take it easy Kurt," says Wes friendlily, as he stands up and walks away; David not far behind.

David leans back against a wall, letting out a small sigh. It's not one of contentment. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut and he rubs the spot right between his eyes where a headache is starting to form. The words replayed in his head, _"Are you guys all gay?" _They swirl around and around, chasing each other in circles. Similar ones have been plaguing the boy for months now. The argument always going somewhat like this:

_Maybe you're gay…_

_No, I like girls._

_I was staring at Derek in the dressing room for way to long._

_You were checking to see if he had a bruise from where you hit him with the soccer ball._

_That's what I think, but what if subconsciously I really did want to look?_

_Stop, you really like your girlfriend, you enjoy kissing her for gods sakes!_

_Blaine thought he liked a girl once. Besides, I've never kissed a guy, I could like that better._

_The fact that I think I might be gay means I probably am._

_It's o.k. to question yourself, figure out who you are._

_Being gay sounds like a hassle though..._

_You totally aren't!_

_I just thought totally, damnit I'm gay!_

_But I like girls._

_Sometimes._

_I'm probably bi..._

_I don't know._

_I've thought it before, but the fact that I keep thinking about this means that I am._

_No I'm not._

_You check out guys._

_I'm comparing, it's different._

_You just tell yourself that so you don't feel creepy._

_It shouldn't matter anyway._

_It matters to me._

_So make up your mind._

_I can't just make up my mind._

_Yes you can, just do it!_

_None of my friends would judge..._

_Would my family?_

_I don't think so._

_So then make up your mind!_

_But I just don't know!_

David takes a deep, shuddering breath, the conversation starting over in his head. It feels like it's on constant replay 24/7. It just won't shut up and leave him peace. Kurt's words echo again, like they're following him. _"Are you guys all gay?"_

He'd almost nodded, hadn't he? Without thinking it, David had almost nodded, wanting to say, "Why yes, sometimes I do believe I am."

It would be so simple. It would make sense, but he doesn't really think he is. Maybe he's just in denial.

David blames NPR. If he hadn't heard that stupid story on "This American Life" over the summer, he wouldn't be in this mess. It was all about the people who were in their 30's and 40's, who were married and had kids, and then woke up one day and realized they were gay.

_You would think you were gay without that stupid news story!_

_No I wouldn't._

_It just made you think about things that were already there. You'd thought about it before._

_Not really, I'd only bothered to consider it because I met Blaine. I was curious!_

_Right, you were curious. That's how it begins. There's a reason it's called bi-curious._

_I shouldn't put a label on myself, it's unhealthy._

_That wasn't gay at all, was it._

_Shut up, you shouldn't base assumptions off of stereotypes._

_You only think that because you fit so many of them._

_It doesn't matter if you're gay. Are you?_

It never, never stops does it?

"Hey man, are you okay?" asks Wes, crouching down in front of his friend. David opens his eyes for the first time in several minutes. He'd slipped down the wall, so that now he's sitting on the ground, his knees pulled tightly against his chest. He blinks back a couple tears of frustration, and tries for a smile. It's not very effective. Wes grimaces a little at how hard David is trying to look like nothing's wrong.

"I'm going to take that to mean you aren't," he decides out loud. He then sits down, his back pressed against the wall next to his best friend, keeping an eye on him. David considers lying. It'd be so easy to shake his head, say it was something with his girlfriend. A trivial matter, nothing to worry about. He could then stand up, walk away, do homework, and play video games. Let life go on as usual.

He looks to his left, where Wes is sitting. His best friend would understand, he knows that. Wes is always there for him, ready to listen, or just be a shoulder to cry on. David smiles a little. Today isn't the day. He knows when he's ready, he'll go to Wes, but now is not the time. "Naw man, it's cool. Come on, let's go."

David stands, then turns and extends a hand for Wes. The other boy doesn't look satisfied with his friend's response, but he doesn't push, because he knows. He knows David will come to him in his own time, on his own terms.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked the chapter :) It's the first one that's been edited by my super awesome beta so I'm sure you all could notice the amazing difference in number of stupid mistakes! anyway, I have a list of requests that I am working my way through so next up will be a klaine sleepover at the Hudmmel household!<p>

Also Important Note: AP exams are coming up so I'm going to be studying like crazy and not writing as much. Also now that I have a beta chapters may take a little longer being published. I'm sorry for the waits, but the content and overall quality should be much better to compensate :)


	34. Chapter 34 Questioning Part 2

**Voila! Part 2 of the Wevid. I hope you all enjoy it as much as the forst part. I'd love to hear your feedback**

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about David." voices Wes, looking up from some sheet music. Blaine nods absently, texting like mad. Wes rolls his eyes but smiles a little. As annoying as Blaine's new obsession with Kurt is, Blaine is happier than Wes has seen him all year.<p>

"Blaine, focus please." continues the Asian boy, putting on his best bossy voice. Blaine looks up absently, eyes darting down after only a second as his screen lights up yet again. He laughs and starts typing out a response. "Blaine!" Wes hisses, slamming his hand flat down on the table. It's not as effective as his gavel, but Blaine jumps a little, jolted from his gay fantasy world nonetheless. "What?" he asks, clearly thinking the other boy's tone is unnecessarily harsh.

"I'm worried about David." He repeats, calming down now that he has his friend's attention. Blaine furrows his brow, not expecting that to be the topic of conversation. "Why?" he asks, perplexed. Wes sighs and looks down, worry etched across his face. Seeing how serious his friend is, Blaine actually silences his phone and puts it in his pocket where it won't distract him.

"He's just been so distant. He's not eating as much, he's distracted in class, and he hasn't told me anything. I'm worried. He usually tells me whenever something is bothering him."

Blaine's concern grows. "He's distracted in class?" he repeats back, looking horrified. Wes shoots him a scathing look. "That's what you're concerned about, out of all those problems?"

Blaine put his hands up in a defensive motion, "I've just never seen him inattentive." He says in defense. Wes sighs again, "No, you're right. It's just so unlike him. I don't know what to make of it."

Blaine frowns. "Have you tried talking to him?" he inquires.

Wes looks up from where he had been hanging his head in his hands and rolls his eyes. Wes can get really bitchy when he's stressed out or angry. "No, I've just been sitting in silence watching him suffer. Of course I've asked him, dumbass."

Blaine rolls his own eyes in response. "Just checking," He mutters. Both boys sit in silence, thinking over what could possibly be causing David's problems. "I think he's been losing sleep as well. I thought I heard him crying the other night, but it could have been in my head," Wes adds, his voice filling the silence that has fallen with the reveal of another unnerving fact.

Blaine raises his eyebrows at the new piece of information. "And you have no idea what could be bothering him?" he asks again. Wes sighs, "No I haven't got a clue. I just don't want to push him to tell me or anything. I want him to come around on his own, but it's been weeks. I wish he would tell me if there is something wrong, though."

David rolls over. He feels like he hasn't slept in years. A voice gnaws on the inside of his head.

_You could tell someone what you've been thinking..._

_But if I'm not gay,_

_Which I'm probably not by the way, I don't want to start a big thing over nothing,_

"_Probably not"? Yeah right._

_You wouldn't be bothered by this so much if you weren't._

_Shut up I need to sleep I'm falling behind in classes!_

_I **can't **let my GPA drop!_

_Then why won't you just decide?_

_It's not like you'd be changing who you are,_

_You'd just know more about yourself._

_But I just…I don't want to be._

_I'm fine with other people being gay,_

_I completely support Blaine,_

_But I just want to fit in._

_I don't want the added stress._

_What's there to stress about?_

_Let me think... oh yeah,_

_Prejudice,_

_Judgment,_

_My family,_

_My whole future would change!_

_I like the way things are now._

_But you're not happy._

_Happy?_

_I'm happy when I'm singing…_

_That's a little gay to be honest…_

_Stop stereotyping everything!_

_Shit._

_Why won't you turn off?_

_I just need some rest._

Wes enters the dorm room he shares with David cautiously, poking his head through the door and glancing around for his best friend. It looks to be empty, but upon walking inside he sees that David is lying on his bed under a fluffy blue comforter with a Ravenclaw coat of arms on it, facing the wall.

"Oh hey man." greets Wes, trying to sound upbeat. He can't tell if he managed to pull off the 'light' or nonchalant tone because David doesn't move. Wes thinks he might be asleep or is just moping the same way he has been for weeks. Wes sighs; something he feels he's been doing way too much lately.

"Oh, you're asleep," He says out loud to himself.

David's side of the room isn't nearly as orderly as it usually is. Something must really be bothering him. Wes just wishes he would tell him what. Without thinking about it, the president of the Warblers starts walking around, picking his friend's things up. There are a few items of clothing on the floor that he tosses into a laundry basket. He looks around to see what else there is to tidy. It's actually a habit he picked up from David, the whole cleaning when you're stressed thing.

"Hmmm. Now I really know there's something wrong when you don't notice you got a coffee ring on your desk," Says Wes to David's sleeping form, a sad laugh behind the words. Wes carefully sorts out David's papers, throwing away the old coffee cups and shutting down the boy's open laptop. He then sits down on his own bed, staring across the room at his friend.

It's so quiet in the room. Silence. "I wish you'd just tell me what's wrong," Wes murmurs. "I want to help."

Wes glances to his bedside table where a picture of the Warblers resides and another of just Wes and David together. It was taken in their freshmen year, right around Thanksgiving. It looks like the kind of thing you'd see in a P.B. Teen magazine really, the two best friends caught mid-laugh, flaming red and orange leaves blowing around behind them. There's golden sunlight filtering in through the branches of the trees that makes it seem like the friends are exuding a warm glow.

Wes looks back and forth from the picture to the sleeping boy across from him. He sighs yet again. "Dude, I just want to help you out, you know. You've always been there for me. I want to be there for you."

With that he lies back on his bed pulling out a book he's been meaning to finish. It's only moments later that he's asleep.

David blinks away a tear, staring at the wall. He'd been awake the whole time Wes was moving about their room, muttering to himself. The words that were spoken weren't meant to be heard, but they still mean the world to David. He sniffles a little and rolls over. If only Wes really could help, but unfortunately this is David's hill to climb alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I can write a third part if you guys would like me to. I also have a queue of things to write but if you have any requests I'll just add them to the list :)<strong>


	35. Chapter 35 Questioning Part 3

**Hello! Ta-da! a part 3 of the wevid/david-having-an-identity-crisis! Sorry it took a bit but, well, actually I don't have an excuse. mybad guys, mybad.**

* * *

><p>David takes a deep breath. He looks down runs his hand down the front of his shirt, smoothing it out self-consciously. His sister looks at him, eyes slightly narrowed, but in a confused way, not at all suspicious.<p>

"Were you planning on telling me this big secret this year, or should I come back in a couple months when you're ready?" she asks, her voice dripping with sarcasm. However David knows she's not being mean and it's just her way of expressing herself. Unfortunately it seems like his voice has left him. Thinking is impossible and all he can do at the same time. There's a soft buzzing in his ears and all he sees is white, and yet at the same time it's unbearably silent while his sister waits and he's envisioning all the possible reactions she could have. A collage of white, rage, disappointment, rejection.

"David?" she asks, sarcasm gone. It's the tone of worry and caring that pulls him out of his reverie and he manages to snap back to reality. Sarah is sitting cross legged in front of him on her bed. She's looking at him with concern. He licks dry lips and opens his mouth in an attempt to speak, but it's unsuccessful.

Another moment passes. Sarah just stares.

David swallows one last time, and then begins. Once the words start, they won't stop as he struggles to explain everything.

"There's th-this …thing that's been bothering me for w-well forever I guess, and I'm not sure how to tell anyone or even decide anything for myself and I'm scared and even right now I'm telling you, but I can't really tell you or make you understand and it's killing me because I don't want to, but I should and-and-"

"Stop." commands Sarah, literally covering her brother's mouth with her hand, forcing him to shut up. David looks at her, eyes-wide, still incredibly vulnerable.

"David don't beat about the bush. I know you o.k.? I think I have a pretty good idea of where this is headed, but I want you to stop rambling and just say what's on your mind because it will feel a lot better than if I say the words for you."

David continues to look scared. The deer caught in the headlights expression makes Sarah's heart break a little. That's a look she never wants to see on her little brother.

He opens his mouth and a few small words drift out.

"I don't think I'm straight."

They hang there and in David's eyes the moment seems to stretch on for a lifetime.

David:

_Shit._

_I actually said that_

_What if she hates me?_

_What if she tells mom and dad?_

_Where will go?_

_Is she disappointed?_

_Fuck_

_I should have kept it to myself_

_At least until I had everything worked out_

_I don't even know who I am yet_

_I'm too young_

_I should have waited until college_

Sarah:

_Oh thank god!_

_I'm mean I sort of thought this could be it_

_But it could have been a million other things_

_Like getting in trouble with a gang_

_Or a terminal illness_

_Or dropping out of school_

_Getting his girlfriend knocked up_

_Or a drug addiction_

_Oh my gosh this is amazing_

_He's not dying or in trouble!_

_I can't believe telling him I knew what he was going to say worked_

_I had absolutely no clue what he was thinking_

_I'm a genius_

Sarah isn't well known for having a comforting manner or being the type of person you go to with problems because of her tendency to be unnecessarily blunt, so when David finally let's his fear slip out, she's not positive what to do. She settles on another long hug.

David relaxes in her arms. It could still go downhill, but at least she's not yelling at him. Besides, it had felt better saying it out loud than he expected.

"You don't hate me?" he asks, the fears that have been plaguing him for months still present.

Sarah shakes her head vigorously. Of course she doesn't hate him.

"Tell me everything."

David takes a somewhat shaky breath. It feels as if he's drowning, but in a good way. Does that make sense? It's like the sudden ability to say the things that have been building up within him for so long out loud, without fear, is as overwhelming as not being able to breath. He's lightheaded.

"Or don't, whatever you're comfortable with…" adds Sarah as David continues to just stare ahead, not saying anything.

And then it comes pouring out. Every thought, argument, and idea David had since the beginning of his identity crisis spills out into the room. Sarah sits, nodding occasionally, but not interrupting. Finally the words trail off.

Sarah smiles a little internally. It's bad, she knows, and she's in no way happy that her brother has been having such a hard time, but she's actually given a speech to a friend for this situation before so she knows exactly what to say.

"David. It's o.k." She begins, voice even and measured.

"The most important thing you need to know, is that whatever you decide, it doesn't matter. We'll accept no matter what."

Sarah doesn't elaborate on who the "we" in that sentence is, but she knows that his friends and close family will be supportive at least.

"You don't need to know your sexuality right now o.k.? It doesn't define who you are. Besides, you're looking at this like it's a two sided problem, gay or straight. The label isn't what's important; it's what makes you comfortable."

David looks somewhat calmer, but not much.

"That's just it," he says, "I want to know. I know it shouldn't matter, but to me it's important. I'm tired of being in between. You know me really well and I like things to be neat, organized and properly labeled."

Sarah smiles at that a little fondly, picturing her little brother when he was younger. Pick up used to be is absolute favorite part of play time.

"Then I'll help you figure out your label. If one doesn't exist we can make it up."

David grins a little at the prospect of having someone help him. It's more than he could have ever dreamed of.

That night they watch about a million and one movies. There are comedies, romances, horror, Disney princess movies. They speak as honestly as they can throughout the night, Sarah probing David for his thoughts and reactions to characters, while David blushes and stumbles over his words, having to remind himself constantly that he can share what he's truly thinking. During Mr. and Mrs. Smith the questions always seem to focus on whether David would rather 'do' Angelina or Brad. Sarah takes a tally and by the end the winner is Brad. David's heart sinks a little, realizing that basically points to him being gay.

"Don't sweat it. I'm pretty sure the majority of the population would do Brad." points out Sarah, shoving another handful of popcorn in her mouth, "besides there's nothing wrong with liking guys."

David just sighs a little at his sister's constant assurances that he should be whomever he wants and puts in the next movie.

It's four in the morning when he figures it out. Sarah is falling asleep next to him on the couch, which David is glad for. It'd been really amazing to talk out his feeling with someone else, but it was also emotionally exhausting. David, finally left to his own thoughts, comes to a sudden realization. The term he settles on is homoromantic bisexual. It's something of a mouthful, but it fits. David smiles, wider than he had in months and snuggles up next to his sister, drifting into a better sleep than he has in what could have been a lifetime.

* * *

><p>A few points that i would appreciate it if you read:<p>

**1. Important: I'm thinking of making this it's own fic!**

I would most likely re-write these chapters, include more Wes and add a couple more chapters. I would probably include him coming out all the way through getting together with Wes. I would love to know what you all think of this plan. Downside is I might put this on hiatus while I wrote that...please message me or leave a review with thoughts :)

2. Sorry he didn't come out to Wes. I was thinking about it and I don't care how accepting Wes says he is, I think it'd be good to at least talk stuff out with a close family member before the guy you share a room with. I don't know it just sort of made sense to me.

3. Also I'm not saying you need labels at all. I just think David would want one

4. Personally in my mind David is biromantic homosexual, but I couldn't figure out a good way for him to figure that out on his own because it's kind of specific, so, well, yeah...


	36. Chapter 36 Jump!

HELLO! I'm back! O.k. this is going to be my last post for approximately forever on this fic. sorry! Anyway I just found out it's Rane week, so here is one post of kiddy!rane, sorry about how short it is though...

While this is not updating however, I would like to direct you to two other fics, I WILL be updating:

1. Masked Thoughts and Hidden Feelings (the Wevid story based off of three chapters of this)

2. To the Death (a Klaine hunger games crossover)

You should read them because I probably won't update this for several weeks. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

><p>"Jump!"<p>

"No!"

"Come on! It's only the 3rd bar!"

"No! I'm going to fall and die and get my clothes dirty and then my mom will kill me again."

"I'll catch you."

Reed looks into his friend's eyes, then up to the bar. He's never managed to jump past the 2nd bar before, not that he's tried. He shakes his head, curls bouncing.

Shane smiles.

"Come on. I swear I'll catch you."

Reed bites his lip. It would be cool if he made it.

"Swear?"

"I cross my heart and hope my brother dies."

Reed giggles. "I don't think that's the expression."

Shane just shrugs.

Reed looks back up at the monkey bars. If he fell, Shane wouldn't be that far below…

He bunches his legs and leaps. He reaches out for the bar, but misses!

He falls and curls up, expecting pain. Instead he lands on something squishy that's moving.

"Shane! Are you o.k.?"

Shane winces, but then gives Reed a smile.

"I swore I would catch you."

* * *

><p>Hurray! hope you all enjoyed the fluff :) I also want to thank my amazing beta Kellie for being awesome and editing this quickly!<p> 


	37. Chapter 37 Zombies

**Wow. I'm going to fail all of my exams...I was going to study, but then this happened...oops. anyway this is unedited because I don't want to bother my beta and this is really short, but any mistakes you find are mine.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt! Run!" screamed Blaine as he glanced over his shoulder. He had expected Kurt to be right behind him, but the boy was about 100 yards away, hardly moving. Against all of his instincts yelling at him to keep moving, Blaine turned around and headed back for Kurt, fending off Zombies as he went. He was nearly there when he realized why his boyfriend had stopped. Finn was getting closer to them with every second. And he wasn't alive.<p>

"Kurt we're outnumbered and my Glock is already out of bullets. We have to keep moving."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears, and he shook his head. "I can't leave him like that. Nobody deserves this." And with that he was running towards his step brother with whom he'd grown so close. Blaine would have been right behind him, but at that moment an old lady neared him, intestines dragging along in the dirt behind her. With a disgusted noise Blaine thrust his Katana through her skull. He turned just in time to see Finn's head hit the ground, Kurt staring at him, tears running down his cheeks, ax dripping with blood.

Blaine grimaced, knowing that if they managed to make it to a safe place to rest tonight Kurt wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

Zombie or not, killing those you used to know and love never gets any easier.

"Kurt, we're being surrounded." pointed out Blaine as that horde began to move in on them.

Kurt simply nodded and began chopping and Zombies left and right, hacking away limbs and appendages as fast as he could. Blaine did his best too, driving his sword though brain after brain, but soon the boys found themselves back to back, the undead moving in.

"Together?" asked Kurt, voice thick from tears, but determined nonetheless. He lifted up his ax, then swung down in a clear line, driving it through a middle aged man's head as he said it, making blood splatter his face.

"Together." agreed Blaine, grasping his weapon in both hands and holding it out before him. Together they would take on the world.

* * *

><p><strong>O.k. so I'm still working on two other stories that you guys should definitively check out. The first is a HGKlaine but with an unexpected twist, and the other is based off of the Questioning chapter in this fic although I'm taking it in a new direction. you guys should check them out on my page :)**

**Also I have some prompts queued up for this, but I'm not sure if anybody still wants me to write them...if so let me know and I'll do my best although I think these chapters will go back to being short the way they were in the beginning because they haven't really been drabbles lately.**


	38. Chapter 38 Sleepover

**Hello! This is an incredibly short drabble I wrote on the metro this morning. I hope you all enjoy (*cough BFS cough*). Anyway I wanted to post it so it's unedited by my amazing beta so blame me for any and all mistakes.**

**on with the story:**

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

"Yes."

"What're you doing?"

"Going to the bathroom?"

The lilt at the end of Blaine's answer makes it clear he doesn't think Burt will believe him.

"You and I both know that's Kurt's bedroom."

"Really?"

Blaine's voice is basically a squeak with nerves from being caught.

Burt sighs heavily. _What to do, what to do._

"Blaine I think it's time we had a conversation." Is all Burt says before turning and walking down the stairs.

Blaine takes an exaggerated gulp, then follows.

* * *

><p>They're sitting across from each other at the kitchen table and Blaine feels like he's being interrogated by the police.<p>

"What exactly are your intensions with my son?" asks Burt, cutting to the chase. Blaine is taken aback by the question._ What was that supposed to mean?_

"Um. Well, I was you know, planning on continuing to date him for as long as he would have me." he responds, doing his best to maintain eye contact. Burt simply nods solemnly.

"But if he ever stopped wanting you?"

"I'd back off." Says Blaine, although the thought of that happening makes him want to eat ice cream, watch Disney movies and cry into his brother's arms for eternity, but still.

"And you'll never hurt him?"

"Never." The boy responds simply, because after all he would rather hurt himself than Kurt and that one word was all that was needed to be communicated.

Burt sighs again. Blaine seems like a pretty good, earnest kid, but then again, he might not get another chance like this one…

"You guys are being safe right?"

Burt laughs internally at the rate with which Blaine's face goes from slightly nervous, but overall composed to a flaming 'kill me now' red.

"Yes sir." He amends, looking straight down at the table, blushing to his roots.

"Fine. I'll be heading off to bed then." Says Burt, deciding he'd had enough fun for one night. He pushes back his chair and starts trudging up the stairs.

He turns when he gets to his bedroom door to see Blaine giving him puppy dog eyes, standing outside his son's room again. Burt rolls his eyes.

"Just this once." He says, after a moment of watching Blaine make his best pleading face, then steps back into his own room. Blaine did seem like a pretty good kid after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear BFS- I'm sorry to hear you aren't having a very good day and I hope this cheered you up. I'm having a lot of trouble updating right now because it's the middle of AP exams. Luckily my last one is on Friday, so updates should be coming much quicker soon. In the meantime I have two other WIPs that you could read or I'd be happy to recommend some other AWESOME fanfictions that I read and enjoyed. If anyone should wish to reach me my tumblr is: ranting-is-my-specialty(.)tumblr(.)com<strong>


	39. Chapter 39 After regionals

**Sup? so obviously it's been literally months since I've posted. I've been busy and lazy and writing other stuff and lazy. I know right I suck. Anyway I realized I had a request I hadn't responded to (well I actually have a lot of those...sorry) anyway I wrote this. It's somewhat established relationship because I've never really written Thad before and know nothing about his characterization.**

**NOT BETA'D (in case you wanted to know why is sucks)**

**Disclaimer****: I'm just some random chick**

* * *

><p>Sebastian knew they would lose Regionals after the New Directions performance. Despite their tacky outfits they're more fun to watch, he thinks as the Warblers head off stage.<p>

At least they managed to raise a fair amount of money he notices. The donation boxes are full and were brought to the Warblers dressing room.

Trent unlocks one and starts sifting through it trying to make an estimate, then smiles.

"We didn't win, but I think we should be pretty proud of ourselves today." He tells them, grinning. The mood seems to lift and the guys all start talking and congratulating each other.

They really did give one hell of a performance and supported a good cause.

Sebastian clears his throat and everyone quiets down to hear him.

"You guys were great out there. We were great out there." He pauses dramatically, a smile playing on his lips, "Party at my house!" he yells and everyone cheers. The Warblers really don't need an excuse to get together and party.

Everyone starts piling out the door, slapping each other on the backs and just overall being their regular dorky selves.

Sebastian starts to follow but feels a tug on his shoulder. He knows immediately what's about to happen and smirks allowing himself to be spun around. He's instantly pinned up against the wall by Thad who practically growls before attacking his lips.

Thad presses him to the wall, reveling in the power. Seb parts his lips, granting Thad access. The kiss is deep and unbelievably long, tongues playing back and forth, and teeth scraping until the need to come up for air.

Sebastian feels Thad's leg press between his, brushing his dick, causing it to start getting hard.

Thad starts trailing small love bites down Sebastian's neck playfully. Sebastian gasps when Thad suddenly bits down, sucking the sinfully sensitive area right behind his ear.

He can feel blood rushing down and although they really should stop finds himself murmuring "yes."

As he runs his hand through Thad's thick hair, pulling his head back up to crash their lips together.

It's messy and rushed because they both know this can't last long. The other Warblers are definitely wondering where they are by now so the kiss is sloppy and a little ridiculous perfect as well before they break apart.

Thad is the one smirking now as he glances at his work. Seb's lips are red and swollen, his uniform is crumpled and a bruise is already forming where he bit down.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. His relationship with Thad isn't one he really understands, it's just something that happened, then kept happening.

"We'll finish later." That assures Sebastian as they leave the room to catch up with the others.

* * *

><p><strong>First off no I won't write a sequel because my smut is literally painful to read. Second I really am trying to focus on my other two stories I Never Left (ghost!Kurt), and To The Death (gleeTHG) so I would recommend if you want something that will actually update that you read those. Wow I sounded really bitchy in this... I should probs stop typing now. **


End file.
